When in doubt, Become a Ninja?
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffie is on the path to finding herself...Or maybe finding some materia. A silly little fic really, with some Humor and Romance. Yuffentine YuffieVincent
1. Job Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don't own FVII or Yuffie or Vinnie. )**

**A/N : Please do not bite my head off, It's just a fun little Fic I wanted to write. **

**Please, no flames. )**

**Yuffie Rocks!**

* * *

- 

-

-

"And that's what happened!"

Gawd! Why couldn't they believe me when I say that I was kidnapped by evil winged monkeys?

Maybe it was the paper's that Godo had been shipping everywhere.

**Missing**

**Wutai Princess Yuffie Kisaragi**

**If you have any information on her **

**whereabouts, contact Shake, or Lord Godo.**

**222- 544- Wutai**

"Yuffie,"

Oh great, Tifa has that stern motherly voice. And it isn't helping that the rest of the group is giving me glares.

Well, except Vince. He's just got that creepy look in his eye.

"Why did you run away?"

Oh, Teef, I don't know. Maybe because Godo wants me to marry some 50 year old man, with yellow teeth, and is growing a bald spot!

Can someone say... Ew! Grossness!

"Teef, why would you think I ran away?"

She held up the **Missing** paper, that was no doubt posted all across the Planet by now. Godo sure was really into finding me.

"Heh," I scratch my arm sheepishly.

"Listen Brat! We bin lookin' fer ya fer almost a week! Then ya show up here with a fuckin' bruised face talkin' 'bout monkeys and shit!"

Great Cid, bring up the bruises.

Okay, so maybe falling flat on my face from my Chocobo wasn't graceful.

- Humiliation, via me.

Maybe I should make up some cool story about how a dragon popped out o-

"HELLO!" Snapping me out of my thoughts; Thank you Cait for busting my eardrums. Damn microphone. Where the hell did that thing come from anyway?

"It was that stupid bird Peanut; fell over."

Yep, Yuffie Kisaragi did not lie! Whoop!

"That doesn't explain why your father has filed a Missing Persons case on you."

"Listen Chocobo butt, I'm totally fine! I just felt like traveling again. Honest!"

Hopefully I wasn't losing my Ninja Skills. Can you imagine? The Great Ninja Yuffie, not able to tell a convincing lie?

I shudder at the thought.

"Listen, as much as I enjoy being interrogated, what I really came for was to ask for a job."

I didn't like the silence.

Barrett and Cid burst into laughter. Followed with sentences like, "The Brat actually workin' !?" and "I'd pay money to see 'er do somethin' than steal!"

You know what I said before? Scratch that. I actually preferred the silence.

I huffed angrily, bringing Tifa out of her deep thinking.

"You want a job?"

Nod.

"Here?"

Nod.

"In my bar?"

"Oh, for the love of Leviathan! Can I get one or not?"

"Don't stomp your foot at me! And you _will_ have to work you know."

"I am very aware that a job requires working Tifa!"

Wow, I totally sounded mature. Go Yuffie! Although Tifa and Cloud's stares were a little intimidating.

"What?"

"Are there any people after you?"

Nice way to be blunt Spiky.

"Unless you mean the monkeys..."

...That was so **cool**!

"You know, it was like a scene from a movie when you all sighed simultaneously."

I just love how I'm using big words and grown up sentences today.

"I suppose it won't hurt - "

Yesssssssssss.

" - But -"

Noooooooooo. I really hated the_ buts._

" _- _You'll have to watch the kids around 5 when the bar becomes hectic."

Enter scary horror movie music. Marlene and Denzel were probably as sneaky as me.

...Monster children.

Oooh, maybe I could use the -

"And don't even think about having them crawl in that hole down in the cellar to find the 'stash of materia', that you weren't able to fit in."

Damn you Tifa. I know Cloud hid it there! I _will _get it soon!

"Fine, you got yourself a deal Teefster!"

Oh, I almost forgot.

"I may need a room to stay in."

There's that room sigh again. I felt so powerful.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said don't bite my head off...**

**... Please? ) Adios!**


	2. Lovely Underwear

**Disclaimer: I don't own FVII**

**A/N: **I don't want to make it seem that I don't like Denzel and Marlene, I love them, but after a way embarrassing event on my half, with my cousins, the idea for this chapter was born.

Besides, Denzel and Marlene look like mischievous children :)

Oh, and I will try to make them longer! Promise!!!

Let me just inform everyone that this is a **Yuffentine**! Alright?

* * *

**Lovely Underwear**

-

-

-

-

-

"So, Godo was mad when you called him?"

"Tifa, if he had been any more furious, steam would have been coming out of his ears. Although, now that I think about it, he was a very unnatural red, like those cartoons that the kid watch."

And that I watch. Shh. It's a secret.

Tifa laughs and puts away another dish.

I had been working here at the 'Seventh Heaven' for about two weeks. That is, until two day ago when a customer recognized me and contacted Godo.

He was fuming when he came. It ended up into a crazy verbal fight, him dragging me to Wutai and announcing my wedding date to the village.

Luckily the gang came by and crashed my Wedding ceremony.

Did I mention how angry Godo was?

"I can understand why you ran away. That man was hideous!"

We both shudder at the mental image of my ex – fiance.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Teef?"

"I ran out of some food. Mind the bar will you? Not many people come around this time anyway."

"Aye Aye Cap'n!"

* * *

Pssh.

Running a bar by myself was a piece of cake.

Except the leak in the sink that Chocobo butt was supposed to fix was starting to really annoy.

_Drip_

_Drip_

**Blink**

_Drip_

_Drip_

**Grrr.**

_Drip_

"Damn sink!!"

Ouchies! Maybe karate chopping the sink was a bad idea.

"Oooh, nice one Princess."

"Gawd damn it Reno! You scared the hell out of me!!"

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you jumped about 50 feet in the air."

Sarcastic bastard.

"What do you want?"

"Feisty. I like that." Stupid sexy grin. I'll wipe it right off your face.

"Yeah? Well, you're not gonna like it when I stick my shuriken up your - "

Oh, he had better get his stupid finger off of my lips before I bite it off.

"Ah ah ah Princess. There are children here."

Oh shit! The kids!

I was supposed to be watching them!

But that's when I realized,

"It's quiet...

...Too quiet"

A crimson eye brow raises.

"Shut up! I've always wanted to say that in a serious situation."

"This situation being...?"

"That the kid aren't usually this quiet and they might not be here."

_**CRASH!**_

"Well, I think your problem is solved babe."

Glare.

"It's Yuffie. _Yu – ffie! _Not babe, and not Princess either!"

"Aunt Yuffie! Aunt Yuffie!"

Damn kids! Interrupting me when I'm totally telling off Turkey.

"Oh, I see, it's Aunt Yuffie."

"No. Just Yuffie in your case."

A tug on my shorts brings my attention to the mop head 12 year old.

"What happened?"

They give each other a look that does not get past me.

"Well!?"

"You see -"

Denzel talking

"We were -"

Okay, Marlene talking.

"Playing tag -"

Okay enough of this!

"Just one of you talk! Sheesh, I'm getting a headache here!"

"Well, we were playing tag and then we ended up in the living room and we saw a box with cool ribbons on the shelf -"

Oh dear Gawd no!

I had been staying in the living room while Tifa and Cloud were clearing the extra office room.

" - So we decided to -"

"Just tell me what the problem is!"

" - We knock your heavy box over."

I run to the living room, Reno and the kids in tow, and to my great horror I see my ...

"You knocked down my panties!!!"

They didn't even look knocked down. They were flung all over the damn place!

"Lovely underwear _Auntie_ Yuffie."

"Shut your damn mouth Turkey!"

Hearing the rascals run up the stairs laughing, I made a vow.

I am _**so**_ gonna get those kids back!

-

-

-

* * *

Thanks to **Ari : **Thank you for the advice and the review!


	3. Timing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII

**A/N**: Thank you every one! This is really turning out fun for me to write!

* * *

**Timing**

-

-

-

-

-

Okay, I need to think of ways to get the kids back!

"Yuffie, they didn't mean it really."

"Tifa! How can you be on their side!? They did it on purpose!"

"Yuffie," Sheesh, here comes the motherly voice again.

"You know they love you. They're kids, don't be so hard on them."

Hard on them!? _Pssh_!

They have not seen the wrath of this White Rose!

"Okay, so if they had dumped all your underwear in front of Cloud, you wouldn't do anything about it?"

Ooooh, perfect timing Cloud.

He walked right in on that sentence!

"Cloud! I didn't even know you could blush!"

Oh – kay, I better skedaddle. Not very comforting to have those two give you glares.

"Right – o. I'm just gonna go."

"Not so fast!"

Damnit!

"You need to go with Cloud to pick up Marlene and Denzel from school."

"But _Teeefaaa_!"

"No whining! And what did I say about stomping your foot at me!?"

"Fine!" I huffed, " C'mon Chocobo head! Let's get movin'!"

Cloud looked like he didn't want me on his Fenrir.

Sucker.

* * *

"Errr... Where's the seatbelt?" 

Give me a break! This is my first time on these crazy bikes.

Me? I prefer to ride on the birds.

"Hold on."

What!? Hold on to what?

"Wait!! What do I hold ont – ACK!"

Ass face! He has some nerve! I could have died!

**Jerk.**

"Grab on to my waist."

Pfft. Now he tells me.

Wait a second! Is he snickering!?

Like I said before...

...Ass faced Jerk.

* * *

"Cid, Barrett and Vincent are coming tomorrow." 

Oh _great_, the two dirty mouth Sailors and the morbid vampire.

"What about Nanaki and Reeve?"

"They should show up within the week."

Wait a minute, why was every one coming this week?

"Teef, why are they coming this week? We only have reunions like once a month."

Now I was really confused, we just saw them like, a week ago!

"Oh, um, yeah, we need -"

Unfortunately, Boobs was interrupted by some drunk man demanding more beer.

Hmmm...

"Aunt Yuffie! Aunt Yuffie!"

Ow, banging my head on the counter top hurt more than I thought it would.

"What's up Denny?"

He huffed.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Yeah! Well, I told you to stop calling me Aunt Yuffie. I feel like I'm 100 when you call me that."

By the way he cocked his head to the side, I could tell he didn't know what I meant.

"Never mind kid."

Huff.

"It's Denzel."

"Whatever. What's up?"

"Marlene told me you taught her how to sneak through small spaces like the ce -"

Thank Gawd Tifa didn't hear that. If she had found out I used Marlene to find the Materia stash

-That wasn't even there, by the way! Grr... -

She would have killed me. Seriously.

"Geez man! Do want me to get my ass kicked?"

He pulled my hand off his face.

"What are you talking about?"

_Sigh_. Children today.

"Never mind."

"I wanna learn too!"

_Leviathan_! That boy has the most high pitched whiny voice I ever heard!

"Fine! But you have to promise not to tell Tifa."

"Tell me what?"

Aw shit!

I think she heard the conversation by the way she has her hands on her hips and the evil eye that is directed toward moi.

There's only one thing for a brave Ninja, like myself to do in these situations...

... **Run away**!

-

-

-

-

-

**Gives cupcakes to:**

**Rulta Productions**

**Ari**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**x-daisuki-x**

**Kriszeth**

You guys rock the sock right off me feet.

Err..

Yeah D Thank you!


	4. Thunderstorms

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FVII

**A/N**: In my story it IS after DoC, I just didn't want to put too much Shelke in there because I don't really like her. And... After Chaos left Vince, he wasn't immortal anymore. So suck it!

.. Kidding about the suck it thing... Anyhoo, onwards! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thunderstorms **

-

-

-

-

-

Tifa had sent me to my room.

-Yes, I have my own room now. Tifa and Cloud finally finished it. -

Can you believe that!? Sent _me_ to my room!

I haven't been sent to my room since I was like 5.

Oh no! The power turned off!

...Not like I'm afraid of thunderstorms... or anything...

**BOOM!**

"WEH - CHA!"

Always good to be prepared. Too bad you can't karate chop thunder.

"Tifa!?"

Silence.

"Cloud!?"

Silence.

Okay, I'll admit, I'm starting to freak out. I mean, you try being in a pitch black room calling out to thin air.

Jeebus! Did the door just open? Damn darkness! I can't see anything!

"...Yuffie"

Let's just say, I think my scream was heard in the Lifestream.

"Vincent!!?"

"...I apologize."

"Don't,"

Breathe.

"Ever,"

Breathe.

"Do that again!"

"...I apologize."

Sheesh.

"Stop apologizing already!"

"...I apo -"

"Stop it!"

"..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

Can we get some lights in here, I mean for the love of chocobos, It's like pitch black in here!

"Where is Cloud and Tifa?"

"..."

"Ah. So, Teefster is looking for candles."

Silence.

"..."

"Oh, well Tifa sent me to my room!"

"..?."

"Because I had Marlene crawl through that small opening in the cellar."

"...I see."

Whoa, he moves really fast. I mean first he's leaning on the wall then he's like...

"Uhh, Vinnie, you're sorta in my, er, bubble."

"... I apologize."

Grrr

Right when I was going to tell Vincent to stick his apologies up his bum I was rudely interrupted.

"What the fuck! I just tripped over yer damn shoes, jack ass!"

"Then watch where yer goin' foo!"

I guess Cid and Barrett are here. Let's get this party started! Whoop!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I apologize for my chapters being so short, but I have another story I want to finish. 

I've also been posting daily in hopes that if my my mom asks me to watch my baby brother that all of you wonderful people will be satisfied

**I want to give handfuls of gummy bears to:**

**Kia222**

**Luneress**

**MakoStorm**

**C2-Chikaru**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**


	5. Smirks, scowls, and guns, Oh my!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FVII

**A/N**: Thank you everyone who reads this.I don't _hate_ Shelke, just very much dislike her. I enjoyed writing this chapter.**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Smirks, scowls, and guns, oh my!**

-

-

-

-

-

"So the brat has been helpin' around here?"

Stupid Cid.

"You bet your ass I have old man!"

That's right, grunt and take a drag of your cancer stick!

"So, how have you been Shelke?"

Geez Tifa, why bring her into the conversation?

"I've been well Tifa Lockhart. How about yourself?"

Tell her you'd be better if she wasn't here! Nyuk Nyuk

"We're all doing good. I'm just so glad that everyone is getting together again."

As everyone started drinking I noticed tall, dark, and scary sitting alone in the corner of the room. So I decided to bless him with my awesomeness.

"Hey Vinnie!"

"...Yuffie." A word and a nod.

I'm on a roll tonight!

"Whatcha doin' ?"

"..."

"Oh. Tifa won't let me have alcohol so... yup."

"Vincent Valentine."

Oh _great_.

"Shelke." Nod.

"Hey Shelke!"

I may have sounded friendly, _but_ I don't think Vincent would like it if I got my shuriken and -

"How has your evening been Vincent Valentine?"

It was good until you showed up.

"...It's been... nice."

Oh my gawd! I think I actually saw Vinnie's mouth twitch. Showing emotion when Shelke's there.

**Humph!**

"I think I see Cloud angsting it out over there. See ya!"

Stupid vampire. And stupid dead chick that was in Shelkoh's mind.

Not that I'm jealous or anything.

"Hey Cloud!"

"Hi Yuffie."

I noticed he looked over me to glimpse at Tifa talking to Cid.

I wriggled my eyebrows at him and he blushed a bit.

"So, how are things with you and Tifa?"

"How are things with you and Vincent?"

Sigh. "Bad so far, he's busy having a wonderful time with miss 10 year old over there."

Smirk.

Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi was tricked! Damn mind psychology stuff!

Stupid Cloud. I'll get that smirk off your face so fast that -

"I – uh- shut up!" Nice save.

It's very rare when Cloud laughs, but I guess I should feel some kind of pride that is was me who caused it this time.

"Yeah!? Well, when are you gonna tell Teef that you're in love with her?" I ask after he was done laughing.

He blushed and turned his head away.

"Aww don't worry Strife, she totally has the hots for you!"

Another blush. Yuffie : 2 Cloud :1

I'm just too awesome! Nyuk nyuk nyuk.

"Yuffie!"

"Yeah Tifa?"

"Could you get table 9 please?"

"Sure thing boss!"

I walked over to the table 9 and to my slight happiness it was Reno, Rude, and Elena. I mean, Reno was sometimes really fun to hang out with, while other times I just wanted to stick my boots down his throat. Rude was a little freaky with his bald head and glasses. And Elena was pretty cool.

"Hiya Turkeys!."

"Well, if it isn't the Princess that's come to take our order."

**Grr.**

"You really shouldn't scowl babe, it could give you wrinkles." Smirk.

Was it with people smirking at me tonight. Geez!

After giving them their drinks I decided to sit with them. Nothing better to do.

"Fuck! Will you two stop talking about shoes!?"

How dare he interrupt Elena and me! Having a discount at Shoe's R Us is a big deal! I need some new bad ass Ninja boots.

"Oh sorry you feel left out Reno... How are you and your boyfriend?"

**Scowl**.

"You shouldn't scowl Turkey, it gives you wrinkles." Nyuk. Take that fire crotch!

"How are you and your boyfriend?" he asked while gesturing to Vince.

I blushed and glared.

"Oooooo! So the Princess is in love with the vampire!" he laughed.

"Shut your damn mouth!"

Jerk.

"Yuffie, I didn't know you and Vincent were going out."

"We're not Elena!"

Can these people get any louder?

...Well, except Baldy. All he does is give grunts and nods.

"Let's go ask Valentine if he feels the same."

"You had better not, or I swear to Leviathan I will chop off all your hair and dye it purple! And you know I'll do it!"

He raised in arms in surrender. "Fine! Fine! But, you better get movin'. That girl over there looks like she's enjoying his company."

Damn Shelke. Wait. What the hell!

"Turkey get your arm offa me!"

"Shut up! This could get him jealous."

Dumb ass.

"Hello! This is Vince we're talking about here! No emotions whatsoever!"

Okay kissing my neck is a little too far. Elena went to the bathroom and all Rude's doing is clearing his throat.

"Get off of me!"

Still kissing. That stupid mothe -

_**Click.**_

"... I believe she told you to get off."

"Vincent!"

"...Let's go."

Wow. I've never seen Vinnie so mad at Turkey before.

I turn back to Reno and he gives me a wink and mouths 'your welcome'

Hmm... maybe he's cool after all.

Whoa! Red eyes directly in front of my face.

Calm down Yuffie! He's just a man! Er, sorta...

Is it hot in here?

"...Yuffie."

"Uh.. remember my bubble Vinnie?"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I did my best to make it longer. Hope you liked it. R/R please!

**Gives cookies to:**

**Luneress**

**Angelofdeath-1985**


	6. Midnight Snack

**Disclaimer: **Don't own FVII! If I did, I would make Cloud and Tifa get together and Vince and Yuffie. DUH!

**A/N:** If you read this story please **R/R**. It really inspires me to continue! And feel free to give me any ideas you want. And I posted this early because I'm by myself here at my house and I just got done watching **The Shining,** so I pretty much need to get my mind off scary things... I'm going to go watch **Scrubs** now. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midnight Snack **

-

-

-

-

-

So basically, right now I'm sneaking down to the fridge and it's around 2 in the morning. After Vincent pulled his gun on Reno, I was so nervous in Vinnie's presence I went to bed early. I am ashamed of myself! Acting all weird in front of Brood.

_Creak _

_Creak_

_Creak_

Good gawd Cloud! You were supposed to fix the creak in the stairs the other day!

Lazy bum!

It's a good thing he fixed the sink. That thing was driving me nuts!

What was that?

Get a hold of yourself Yuffie! You were imagining those footsteps.

I really need to stop talking in third person to myself.

_Sigh._

I heard it again. It's right behind you! Use your Ninjaness!

"WEH-CHA!"

"..!."

"Damnit Vinnie! I could have kicked your ass right now!" I whispered harshly.

What was he doing up so early? Didn't he sleep?

"What are you doing up?"

"..."

"That's right vampires don't sleep at night!"

Scowl.

"Joke! Sheesh, if looks could kill."

"...What are you doing up Yuffie?"

"I was hungry, so I came down for a midnight snack, but you almost scared me half to death!"

"...I apologize."

**Grr.**

"Stop saying sorry all the time!"

Whoa that smirk looks so sexy on his face...

GAH!

_Bad thoughts! Evacuate! Evacuate!_

"So..."

Silence, awkward.

"..."

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?"

"...Alright."

As I poured my self a bowl of Crunchy Chocob – O's, I saw him leaning against the wall.

"Gosh Vinnie, I don't have cooties! You can sit here in the table if you'd like."

He got up and it was then I noticed he didn't have his cape on.

"Wow, so you do take your cape off!"

I wonder if he -

"...Yes, I do wash it."

Whoa he totally read my mind. We must have some connection.

"Hey Vince do you -"

"I do not."

"You don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

A raven eyebrow raised.

"You were going to ask if I could read minds. I merely judged by the look on your face what the question would be."

oh. My. _GAWD_!

"A complete sentence! With no dotdotdot's!" I squealed, "I wish we could frame this moment and hang it by the picture Marlene drew of Barrett. I'm so proud."

"...I can talk Yuffie. I merely choose not to."

"Why not? Talking is fun, if you haven't noticed I love to do it."

There's that twitch of the lips again.

"So I've noticed." Smirk.

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him.

Silence.

Say something to break it Yuff!

"What's today Vince?"

"...The 18th."

Two more days until my birthday. I'm going to be so old!

"I'm old."

His eyebrows raised.

"... You... are nineteen"

I grimace at him.

"That's old! It's like 7 years older than Denzel and 9 years older than Marlene! See? Old!"

"...I am 67."

"Well, not really since your like, un immortal anymore, or something like that."

I confuse myself sometimes.

"... I suppose so."

Silence.

"...What brought up age, if I may ask."

"My birthday's in two days and please don't tell Teef."

"..?."

"You know how she gets all into that birthday stuff, I swear she needs to have kids or she might burst with motherly affection." I laugh.

I put my bowl in the sink and look at the clock. 3:42AM.

"Did you know we were talking for over an hour!?"

"..."

"Well, 'night Vinnie. Thanks for keepin' me company!"

I gave him a hug and dashed up to my room before he could say anything, but as I got to the top step I managed to catch something.

"...Goodnight...Yuffie."

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Hershey bars to: **

**Luneress**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**Kia222**

**Nami7623**

**Sword of Romance**

**Moonstarlight**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**ShreeBee**

**DeadLy - Babe **


	7. Birthday Fun

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FVII blah blah blah

**A/N**: I just want to say thank you to **everyone** who's been reviewing! You guys rock! And don't worry I'm still passing out cookies at the end. Also, many have commented me about the fast pace of the story; I've pretty much been**grounded** from everything except my laptop and TV, so I can't go into the outside world basically. I know sad. Anyhoo, **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Birthday Fun **

-

-

-

-

-

"Where are we going Vince?"

Today was my birthday and Vinnie had practically dragged me out of bed, saying that he was taking me out for the day. Can you believe that? I know, me neither.

"You'll see."

We stopped outside a little Cafe Resturaunt. I could definitely smell the waffle yumminess in the air.

"I like these seats."

Raised eyebrow.

"They're really squishy."

"What can I get you two?" a lady with purple lipstick and crazy poodle hair asks.

"I want the waffle special."

"...I'll have some coffee."

"Alright." Ohhh, I can't believe she winked at Vince.

Crazy poodle.

"Did you know she just winked at you?"

"..."

"What do you mean you don't care? I've _never_ had a guy wink at me...well except Reno."

I saw him narrow his eyes in thought. Hehe.

"...Today... is about you."

"Aww, that is so sweet Vinnie!"

I saw amusement in his eyes while he hid his mouth behind the cloak.

"Ya know, you should smile more often."

"..."

"I just think you look cute when you smile."

Crap! I just told him he was cute.

Whatever you do, do not blush!

Damnit conceal the blush!

**Smirk.**

He saw it. And he has a very sexy – GAH! Don't go into that again!

I cleared my throat.

"So Vince when is your birthday?"

"October 13th."

"I love October! Halloween is the funnest holiday."

"...What about Thanksgiving?"

"Why would Thanksgiving be a fun holiday for me?"

"Considering the way you eat..."

He had a twitch of the lips again that he didn't hide behind his cloak.

"Did- Did you just make a joke?!"

He had a small smile on his face. I feel so proud of myself.

Seriously, I should get some award or something.

"And yes, I like Thanksgiving because there's a lot of food. But that's not the only reason."

"..?."

"Well, I just like that everyone comes over, you know, like a family."

"...I see."

"I remember one time, when my Mama was alive, we were setting the table and dropped the mashed potatoes on the floor by accident. I started crying because I thought I had ruined the whole night, but she just hugged me... then smeared some into my face... We ended up throwing the mashed potatoes at each other. Godo was so mad when he saw his dining room thrashed... It was a great Thanksgiving."

I smiled at the memory.

"Do you miss her?"

"Hmm?" I snapped out of my memory.

"...Do you miss her?"

Sigh.

"Everyday."

Silence.

"Enough with this sentimental stuff, lets eat!"

It was the best day ever! Vinnie had been talking a lot more and even smiling. I guess having demons in you sucked up all the endorphins. Good thing he got rid of them.

* * *

As we approached the bar I noticed all the lights were off. 

"**SURPRISE!"**

I shrieked when I opened the door.

"Happy Birthday Yuffie!" Tifa came over and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Brat."

"Shut up old man! Where's my hug?"

He grumbled and gave me a hug. Nyuk Nyuk.

I really did love Cid, but I loved messing with him even more.

"Here you go Aunt Yuffie!"

"Awww, thanks guys! This is a perfect drawing!" They had drawn a picture of us all.

Cait came over to me to hand me a pair of boots.

It was love at first sight!

"Here ya go Lassie!"

"Thanks Reeve. I love them! How come you didn't come?"

"WRO buisness."

"Ohhhh. Ok."

I walked up to Cloud.

"So, where my hug?"

Grimace.

"Aww come on Cloud, you know you love me!"

_Sigh_.

"I put your new Materia in your room." he says.

I squealed and hugged him again.

"Yuffie!"

"Better go, Tifa's callin' me."

I run over to where Tifa is.

"What's up Teef?"

She gives me a hug and hands me a bag of gil and a new vest.

"Tifa, I – I can't except this."

She scoffs.

"Of course you can, it's just a little extra added to your paycheck."

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

It was pretty obvious how she knew, but I needed to make sure.

"Vincent told us."

I look for Vincent and spot him leaning on the wall looking at me.

I mouth a thank you.

And you know what he did?

He winked at me!

I beam and turn back to Tifa.

She's giggling.

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

Great.

"Oh, hey Shelke."

She hands me a necklace with beautiful stones on it.

"Wow." I breathe, "It's beautiful Shelke, thank you!"

"Your welcome." she nods and then walks away.

Maybe she isn't that bad. Still, she better stay away from Vinnie or i'll go all Ninja on her ass!

After the party was over I had decided to stay up and count the gil Tifa gave me.

"...Yuffie."

I think I jumped a mile high.

"Sheesh Vinnie! I thought you went to bed!"

Twitch in the lips.

"You are so lucky that cake was yummy, or I would have yelled at you for telling them!"

"...I bought you something."

Vinnie bought me a present!?

"You didn't have to ya know."

"...I...wanted to."

He placed the box on the table.

"Ohmigawd it moved!"

I pulled the lid off and jumped when a head popped out.

Oh My Gawd! He is soooo _**cute**_!

"Vincent! He is the most adorable kitty I have ever seen!!!"

Yup, Vinnie got me a kitty. A beautiful black one with specks of white around the eyes.

"...You said you loved kittens in the Cafe today."

The kitten was probably as big as my hand, and totally cute!

"Vinnie.. I love him!" He was purring as I scratched behind his ears.

"What... are you going to name him?"

**Hmmm...**

"I think I'll call him Link."

"It's a good name."

"Hey Link!"

I saw Vincent's lips twitch again.

Link mewed.

"...I believe he likes the name."

"Pssh, who wouldn't?"

I couldn't believe my ears! Vincent Valentine laughed.

Well, not really.

It was more of a small chuckle. But still!

"Thank you so much Vincent!"

"You're welcome."

"Well, I'm going to turn in. 'Night Vinnie."

"...Goonight Yuffie."

I went to walk up the stairs but turned around, kissed Vincent on the cheek and bolted up the stairs.

Oh my gawd!

I can't believe I just kissed Vincent Valentine!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives chocolate cookies to: **

**Moonstarlight**

**Luneress**

**DeadLy-Babe**

**RultaProductions**

**Nami7623**

**Last Trojan Night**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**EvilBlanket **


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Hehe, I'll try to get grounded more often! I really want to thank my reviewers once again! Seriously you guys are awesome!!!! This one has a bit of **fluff**. And I have practically been **locked** in my room with **nothing to do** but get the idea to write this by watching one of my all time favorite movies, **Beauty and the Beast**. I know, shocker! I am _such_ a loser! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

-

-

-

-

-

"Aunt Yuffie! You said you were going to watch it with me!"

Damn Marlene and her puppy dog eyes!

"Fine Marly, let's go!"

She squealed and ran to get the movie.

Cloud had taken Tifa out to a resturaunt saying that she needed a break from cooking.

Of course, me being smart and all, I got Cloud to tell me he was going to confess his love to her tonight and asked if I could take care of the kids.

Naturally I replied with an ecstatic "You betcha!". I mean, finally Spiky grew some...er... male parts. I've been trying to think 'pure' thoughts to rid me the ideas of Vin-

-I wont go into that...

_Knock Knock Knock_.

Who could be here at this hour?

"Vincent! What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you as well Yuffie..."

I smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, sorry. Hey Vinnie! What's up?"

"...Tifa called me and said you might need some assistance in watching the children."

**Huff.**

Just like Teef to be an ol' worry wart.

Not that I was complaining on the company.

"Aunt Yuffie, I got the movie and Denzel is making the popcorn!"

"Alright, pop it in!"

"..."

"Oh, we're going to watch a movie. Come on!"

"..." He nodded.

I grabbed Link and set him on my lap stoking his fur.

We sat on the couch with Vince to my left and the kids to my right.

"Denny! Hurry up with the popcorn!"

_Huff._

"It's Denzel."

I wave my hand in a dismissive manner.

"Yeah yeah, just start the movie."

_**Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young Price lived in a shining Castle.**_

_**Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.**_

_**But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the Castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.**_

_**Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,**_

_**For beauty, was found within. And when he dismissed her again,**_

_**the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.**_

_**The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late. **_

_**For she had seen that there was no love in his heart;**_

_**And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast,**_

_**and placed a powerful spell on the Castle, and all who lived there.**_

_**Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his Castle,**_

_**with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.**_

_**The Rose, she had offered, was truly an enchanted Rose;**_

_**Which would bloom until his 21st year.**_

_**If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell,**_

_**Then, the spell would be broken.**_

_**If not, he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time.**_

_**As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope...**_

_**...For who could ever learn to love a Beast?**_

Wow.

Isn't that ironic?

This kinda reminds me of Vinnie.

The movie continued.

"Pssh, I hate Gaston! Egotistical bastard!"

"**SHH!"**

Tch. "Touchy." I mutter to Link who mewed in return.

I glance at Vince to see he has a smirk on his face.

* * *

I smile as I see the kids asleep as the credits roll. 

"Vince, could you get Denzel?" I ask as I hoist Marlene up in my arms.

"Of course."

As I tuck Marlene in, she stirs in her sleep opening one eye.

I kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep Marly."

"Kay, night -"

_Yawn._

"Aunt Yuffie."

I repeat my actions with Denzel before dragging Vinnie out of the room.

"...You're very well with the children."

I scoff.

"That's because when they're asleep they're not demon children."

His lips twitch and he gets an amused twinkle in his eye.

"C'mon Brood, I need some coffee."

He raises an eyebrow.

"..?."

"Well, I'm not going to bed until Cloud and Tifa come back."

"I see."

"Want some?" I ask gesturing to the coffee.

"Yes...Thank you."

Silence.

"So the Beast locked himself away for years in his Castle..."

It wasn't a question, but a quiet statement.

I raise my eyebrow, but know he's implying all the years he spent in the coffin because he thought himself a Beast and a monster.

Ninja Yuffie will now fix the angst.

"Yeah, but, he got rid of his monster form in the end, _and _got the girl." I wink at him.

He smiled a small smile at me, and I felt like I was riding the Gondola.

**Sheesh.**

Okay Yuff, that was a little cheesy.

"...So he did."

I looked down, bit my lip to keep from smiling so big, and took a sip of my coffee, for once _enjoying_ the comfortable silence.

The door flew open

"Yuffie, guess what!?" Tifa shrieked.

Or not.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

I really, really liked this chapter. But I am soooo bored right now! 

**Gives some M&M's to:**

**EvilBlanket**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Olivia Deloach**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Luneress**

**Fluffball264**

**Last Trojan Night**


	9. Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N: Please Read!!!! **I just want to say that I did _not_ get any ideas or writing techniques from any other stories or authors! I'm very sorry if it seems that way. All of this story is based on the crazy randomness within my head! I just wanted everyone to know! Thank you! I also want to thank all of you reviews! Tear I love you all! I also want to thank my mom for grounding me and sending me to my room with nothing to do! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Surprise! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

After Tifa had bombarded through the door she came over and stuck her left hand right under my face to reveal a large diamond ring.

Holy -

"Shit Tifa, that rock is huge!!"

"Oh Yuffie, he was so romantic!"

I snort. Cloud? Romantic?

I look over to see Vinnie give a pat on Cloud's shoulder congratulating him.

"Geez Spike, I thought you were just gonna confess your undying love for her!"

I saw him blush and smirked.

"Yuffie, you wouldn't mind help plan the Wedding with me, would you?"

Ugh. Wedding planning.

"No problemo Teef!"

She gave me a hug and turned to Vincent.

"It's far too late for you to go to an Inn right now like you planned Vincent."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Tifa cut him off.

"No buts! You can stay in Yuffie's room, she has an extra pull out bed."

"What!?"

"It's not like you two are going to _do _anything Yuffie."

Stupid Cloud and his dirty mind!

I blushed when everyone averted their eyes toward me.

**Huff.**

"Cloud I'm going to stick my conformer so far up your-"

"There will be no conformers up anyones butt tonight! Now, Cloud, go check on the kids and Yuffie, go brush your teeth right now!"

"Yes Ma'am." we both replied, heads down.

"I'm sorry about this Vincent." she said to the gunman.

"...I find all of this... slightly...amusing."

I went upstairs to brush my teeth with Cloud snickering behind me.

"You're lucky Tifa can snap bones with her pinky, or I would have held up to my threat!" I told him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm going to marry her then." Smirk.

He ruffled my hair as I grimaced.

"And, you're lucky I like you. A ninja like myself would never let anyone touch her hair."

He rolled his eyes with a chuckle before checking on the kids.

After I was done brushing my toofers, I went to my room and saw it was pitch black.

"I hate the dark." I muttered to myself.

_Switch._

"WEH-CHA!"

"..!."

"Vince! Do you always have to do that?"

"Do...what?"

"Sneak up on me like that."

"I merely turned on the lights."

"Chyah_, after_I said it was dark."

"..?."

_Sigh._

"Never mind Vinnie."

I wonder why people find it so hard to understand me sometimes.

I looked to see Vincent staring blankly into space.

"You know," I started, grabbing his attention. "You shouldn't think too much, you could hurt your brain."

His lips twitched.

"Maybe... you should try it more often."

"Ouch. Got me right in the heart Vin-Vin."

I saw him frown at the nickname.

Nyuk nyuk.

Think about **that** Vampy!

"I request you do not call me that."

"Gosh Vince, you sound like an old man. You need to go to a club or something."

A lightbulb went on in my head.

"That's it!"

"..?."

"I'll take you to a club! It'll be soooo fun!"

Grimace.

"I don't thin-"

"Aww, c'mon Vin-Vin. Pleeease!"

Sigh.

"Only... if you stop calling me that."

I smiled broadly.

"Deal!"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Please** don't tell me Cloud is OOC because he's not angsty after AC or during DoC so BooYa! Plus I always thought of **Cloud/Yuffie** having a**brother/sister** type of relationship. 

**I ran out of chocolates so I'll give Reno plushies to:**

**Luneress**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**RultaProductions**

**maliciousqueen**

**ChristalSteele**

**Nami7623**

**Kohryu**


	10. Dancing and arguments

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII

**A/N**: Okay, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I found out that I'm grounded until the 9th of January. The good news is that you guys will get a lot of chapters because of it.

I also want to thank all my reviewers again. I love you all! Plus, I have a new story. It was made from my absolute boredness, if that's a word. Check it out if you want. It's called **On The Path.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Dancing and arguments **

-

-

-

-

-

"A club?"

"What's wrong with that Teef?" I ask swirling in my chair.

She put her hands on her hips.

"Yuffie, this is Vincent we're talking about!"

"Duh! I know that. That's why I'm taking him. Plus, he agreed to so, nyeh!"

_Sigh. _

"How he agreed to go with you is beyond me."

"I told him I would stop calling him Vin-Vin."

She giggled.

"Vin-Vin?"

I giggled with her and it eventually turned into an all out laughing fit. Cloud walked into our little jolly laughing fest.

He raised his eyebrow.

"What did I miss?"

I don't know why, but we laughed harder, and Cloud walked away muttering 'women' and 'crazy'.

After we calmed down I helped serve the grodie customers while I waited for Vinnie.

"Why aren't you jussa purty one."

Stupid drunken bastard.

"Uh, yeah, now let go."

His grip tightened. Too bad Tifa's rules banned 'beating up the customers' Apparently that was Cloud's job.

"I can take you forra ride if ya want." he slurred.

"I'll give you a some excitement while I throw you off Da Chao! Now let go now!"

_**Click**_

As I did a little victory dance in my head, I couldn't help but wonder if Vince regularly held people that pissed him off at gunpoint.

"Release her arm...now."

That's right dumbass, you better be shaking in your boots!

"Let's go Yuffie."

"Right-o! See ya later Tifa!"

We walked out the door.

"Thanks Vince! You always show up at the perfect time!"

"You're welcome...Yuffie."

He had his cape off again and I almost resisted the urge to scream.

He never, _never_, took his cape off in public!

"He... did not... hurt you, did he?"

I snapped my head to meet his glowing red eyes.

"Pfft! Are you kidding me Vince!? I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie. Nothing hurts me!" I told him pumping my fist in the air.

His lips twitched.

"Forgive me... I had forgotten you are invincible."

"You know, your jokes are very sarcastic and they hurt!"

He chuckled.

"I apologize."

Sigh.

"Oh lookie! There it is!" I yelled pointing the building with music blaring.

"...The Glowing... Brawl?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. C'mon!"

We walked to the entrance where the glowing lights seeped through the cracks.

"Yuffie... It's rather loud."

"Duh Vinnie! It's a club!"

He sighed and followed me in.

"Just stay by me or you'll get lost!" I yelled at him.

Thank Leviathan he had keen hearing.

I amazingly found an empty table.

"Yeeees!"

Vince came and sat down.

"Aren't you... underage?"

"Vinnie, I'm only underage to drink, not dance! Are you going to dance with me?"

He shook his head.

"Aww come on!"

He met my gaze with the nothing-you-can-say-will-change-my-mind stare.

**Sigh**.

"Fine you stay here and save the table._ I'm_going to enjoy myself!"

Nod.

* * *

Vincent had been at the table drinking his red wine the whole 30 minutes we've been here.

"We're leaving."

Spoil sport.

"Lighten up Vince! Geez, that guy was just dancing with me."

He gave me a withering stare.

"He was... pressed against you."

"Once again, dancing!"

Glare.

"You don't have any self respect?"

He better not be implying what I think he is!

"What is that supposed to mean!?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

We arrived at Seventh Heaven and luckily it was closed.

We entered and he still still hadn't answered.

"Well????"

"You were careless with your body."

"What!!! Careless with my body! What are you saying?!"

"What do you think I am saying?" He asked with a glare.

Tifa and Cloud had come down, but thankfully they didn't interrupt.

"Oooh, you have some nerve Valentine!"

Dumb Vampire! It was bad enough that we were arguing, but for him to think those things of me, _me_ of all people, that way. I mean, we've known each other for ages! He couldn't possibly be acting like this unless...

Psssh, quit kidding yourself Yuffie!

"...Forgive me."

"Ugh! Just- just go suck some blood or something!"

I ran past Cloud and Tifa's worried faces up the stairs and slammed my door. But, I was more mad at the fact that I couldn't actually stay mad at Vincent.

Stupid, sexy Vampire!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives gummy bears to:**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**Maliciousqueen**

**Luneress**

**Nami7623**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**CristalSteele**

**Kohryhu**

If I forgot you, please, _please_ let me know!!!


	11. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer**: Don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Not much to say but thank you reviewers!!! I heart you all! Check out my other story **On The Path**, I think it's turning out good; If I do say so myself!Next one will be longer, I promise! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You can't stay in your room forever Yuffie!"

"Yes I can!" I yelled back at Cloud.

"Vincent is here though."

Better be here to apologize!

I heard the footsteps vanish down the stairs, then walk back up to my door.

Why couldn't Cloud and Tifa just leave me to wallow in my self pity?

**Knock Knock**

"I am not coming down today Chocobo butt! Leave me alone!"

Silence.

"...Yuffie."

"Vincent! Er.. I mean, go away! I'm mad at you!"

Good recovery Yuffster!

"May I ...come in?"

I got up and unlocked the door then sat back on my bed.

"It's open!" I called out.

He hesitantly stepped in.

I crossed my arms and turned away.

_Huff._

"I apologize for my... attitude and crude words last night.

did not mean them."

I bit my tongue to keep from giggling at how funny he looked nervous.

"Weeeell, I_guess_ I can forgive you." I smiled at him.

He gave a small smile in return.

"Cloud and Tifa were requesting that you come downstairs."

Sigh.

"Let's go then."

We got up and walked into the empty bar.

"Er, were'd they go?"

"I... don't know."

Oh well.

"Maybe now is the time to sneak some alcohol."

Vincent looked at me.

"Geez, I'm kidding Vinnie!"

I patted my growling stomach.

"I'm hungry."

He looked around and walked to the fridge.

"I will prepare lunch."

Wow.

"I didn't know that you cooked Vince!"

His lips twitched.

"I learned while I was a Turk."

Did I mention wow? Vincent never really brought up his past.

"Well, let's just hope your cooking is better than Cloud's. Yeck!"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

Short, I know. But, I'm babysitting right now so, I'm pretty much multi tasking!

**Gives Oreo's to:**

**Kohryu**

**Midnight 1987**

**All. Is. All.**

**Nami7623**

**Chaxra-San**

**ShreeBee**

**Ari**

**Luneress**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**


	12. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who has been reviewing! I hope you all had wonderful holidays!! Vinnie isn't in this one, but he plays a big part -Wink wink-

* * *

**Love **

-

-

-

-

-

"Geez Teef, you don't need all of those shoes! It's just a wedding."

Tifa had been shopping for her wedding and planning non stop, of course dragging me along with her. She was buying a zillion shoes for one event!

"Yuffie, this is going to be a big day for me, could you please try to be happy? At least for me?"

Damn Tifa and her ways to make herself sound completely innocent and make you feel like dirt.

Sigh.

"Fine. But, you know what you should go all out on?"

"What?"

"The cake."

"I don't know if it should be chocolate or vanilla..." She trailed off.

Uh, hello! Chocolate! _DUH_!

"Teef, you're kidding me right? Chocolate is totally the way to go."

"I forgot who I was talking to." She muttered with a smile.

"Are you sure Spike is okay with you buying all this stuff?" I asked her, watching as she carelessly pick shoes off the stands.

"I'm so happy Cloud told me," she said changing the subject. "I was afraid I would live my life out single."

My eyebrows shot up.

"What! Single? Tifa, you are like the prettiest girl ever! Even if Cloud didn't love you, you wouldn't be single."

She smiled a little.

"No." She shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Cloud, he already had my heart. I don't think I could love another man like I do Cloud."

I was now very interested in the conversation.

"When did you first start loving him?"

She swept the bangs out of her eye.

"Well, I don't think there was ever a time when I didn't love him, but I guess my feelings got deeper when he left for SOLDIER." she explained.

Hmm...

"What does it feel like?" I asked, now sitting in a restaurant booth with Tifa across from me.

She raised her eyebrow.

"What? Love?"

I nodded my head.

"Well, I guess... I feels like... everything."

I furrowed my brows.

"I don't get it."

She laughed a little.

"Love is... It's hard to explain but, you constantly think about that person, and when your together everything just seems so... right. Plus, you can hardly control yourself of breathing when they look particularly handsome... And when you close your eyes all you can see is that certain person."

I smiled.

"You've got it bad Teef."

* * *

My bed is very comfy. If you press your hand to the mattress it actually leaves a dent! Can't get any softer. 

I closed my eyes...

... Then screamed.

**Mayday! Mayday!**

Damn Tifa and my ability to ask questions constantly!

When I closed my eyes, I saw _him_.

* * *

- 

-

-

-

-

**Gives M&M's to: **

**Kohryu**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Midnight 1987**

**LastTrojanNight**

**Ari**

**Chaotic Angel7**


	13. Fire!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I can't believe this story has 70+ reviews!!!! I want to thank **everyone**who has reviewed! I love you all! This was inspired by my experience yesterday in the kitchen.**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fire!**

-

-

-

-

-

You can do this Yuffie! There is no need to act weirdo in front of Vinnie! The things Tifa told you yesterday were total poppycock!

I walked down to the kitchen to discover Vincent wasn't here yet and the others weren't either. Oh lookie! A note.

_**Yuffie,**_

_**Please do me this favor. Boil the noodles and stir the pasta sauce that I've set on the counter. It's fairly simple. Please don't do anything that I wouldn't do and please please please don't set the bar on fire. I've gone out with Cloud and the kids to get some things. Thank you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Tifa**_

Ugh. Cooking? I don't even remember the last time I cooked.

Okie Dokie! Let's get this over with! Maybe it will get my mind off a certain someone!

**15 minutes later**

"ACK! Stay in the pot! Stay in the pot!"

I had managed to do the one thing Tifa asked me not to. There was a rag on fire by the sink and I was already freaking out by the sauce popping and flying everywhere.

I didn't think the nob would come off of the stove when the stupid sauce started boiling. The thing just popped off, I swear!

Evil red tomato basil whatever sauce!

So now, I'm covered in hot pasta sauce along with half of the kitchen and there's a fire. Ack! Tifa is going to kill me! I screamed and ran in circles panicking

The door flew open and Vinnie came in with his gun held up.

"..!."

"Vincent! Oh my gosh! Thank Leviathan! HELP ME!"

"Yuffie what are you doing?" He asked after putting his gun back in the holster.

I snorted.

"I'm writing some poetry. What the hell do you think I'm doing!?"

Stupid ass!

He walked to the counter picked up the flaming rag with his claw hand thingie, threw it in the sink, then turned the faucet on getting rid of the fire.

I blinked.

"OH MY GOSH VINNIE! I LOVE YOU!"

He raised his brows.

"Er... And I mean that in a non friendship sort of way...wait, I mean, in a friendship way... No! I mea - Oh just shut up and help me clean this up!"

I gave him my puppy eyes when he crossed his arms and lowered one of his brows.

_Sigh._

"Fine... I will help you."

"Yay!" I ran and gave him a hug before realizing I was covered in sauce.

I pulled away instantly and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, at least red is your color." I chuckled nervously.

He sighed again and pulled a couple of clean rags from under the sink.

An hour later Tifa showed up just as we wiped the last of that stupid sauce.

Cloud eyed my appearance and raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun?"

I snorted.

"Oh yeah, one hell of a time!"

I turned to Vince.

Oh no! The nerves and wriggly feelings in my stomach started coming. Damn Tifa!!!!

"Uh, er, I have to go number 1."

"..?."

_Smooth._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives hugs and Hershey kisses to:**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Nami7623**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Midnight 1987**

**Kohryu**

**LastTrojanNight**

**Starry34**

**Luneress**

**Aki Masamune **


	14. I miss You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Okay, thank you all for R/R!! This is a chapter with more of Yuffie's sad side. Everyone has there sad moments. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**I miss You **

-

-

-

-

-

-

It wasn't that long ago that I was here. After Cloud came back, everyone was here.

Tifa had been worrying that I was 'moping' around this morning.

I don't really like this day, but I guess, I should be happy that my mom is in a better place. Somewhere in the Promised Land.

The church was definitely different. After Teef's fight with silver haired maniac-

-Man I wish I could have seen her kick his ass!-

And with the flowers being replaced by magic water!

I sit on the edge of the wood dipping my now bare feet in the cold water.

"Hey Mama... How're you doin'? I can't believe it's been so long since your death. Heh, you should've seen what Godo did a while back! He dragged me to Wutai to get married!" I laughed.

I was too engrossed with my one sided conversation to notice the doors open again.

"I hope you're not mad that my friends kinda busted me outta there. But hopefully you saw my fiance. Grossness! Thank Leviathan the group came... I think you would like my friends; They all have their different little quirks, but that's what I love about them.

"You see, Tifa is just fun-loving. My best friend, really. She's like the heart of the group, ya know? Her and Cloud are gonna get married soon. It finally took Chocobo head like a zillion years to even confess his feelings for her! Nyuk Nyuk. I just love teasing him about it though.

"Then there's Cid. That man is crazy! His wife Shera is pregnant! Pfft! Can you believe that? Cid, a father? All he does is cuss and smoke and..." I felt my eyes water.

"I do know that he will probably be a great father, better than Godo, that's fer sure! I'll never tell him that though. I guess, that kid is going to be lucky. Not that I'm jealous of a baby that's not even born yet!

"Anyhoo, then there's Nanaki! He's really smart! And he's like a lion dog! He's one of my best friends. I can't imagine how he puts up with Cait Sith riding around on his back all the time. Reeve, he's like the top guy of WRO, he made Cait Sith into a little kitty robot. Both are very clever, even though it's the same person... sorta... I confuse myself." I chuckled.

"Oh gawd! Then there's Barret! He's kinda like Cid, aside from the smoking and he has a gun for an arm! It's so cool. It's so funny when I see his soft side with his adopted daughter Marlene; who is very sneaky with Denzel, I might add. He's so big and bulky and she's so small. But I can't imagine anyone else loving her like Barret does.

"Then there's Vincent. We're really close too, even though most of the time it's usually me talking. He's had someone he cares about die too. Her name was Lucrecia Crescent. I'm so proud of him though. He doesn't realize how special he is. He's a very good friend. I mean, just the other day, he helped me keep the Bar from burning to a crisp. I'll save that story for later though." I laughed then sighed.

"And, I wonder if you've met Aeris yet. If you have, tell her that she is always with us and I really miss her. Or maybe she can hear me as you can...

"I just- I really miss you Mama. I wish the gods hadn't been so cruel and taken you away leaving behind a crummy dad and an empty seat at the dinner table. But, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself.

"Yuck! Can you imagine me being all gloomy like Cloud or Vinnie were before. Not me! I am the Great Ninja Yuffie who can get through anything! ...

"... I guess I should probably head back. Tifa's making me watch the kids again tonight. Whoopie. Bye Aeris...

"Bye Mama."

I got up and dusted my shorts off.

I felt something nuzzle my leg and I jumped.

"GAH! Nanaki!? Vince!? What are you two doing here?"

"We saw you walking out earlier and you hadn't been yourself this morning. We're sorry to have intruded like that." Nanaki answered while Vincent nodded his head.

I fought back a blush from them hearing my... er... confessions.

"What did you guys hear?" I ask.

"... Your ex-fiance."

I think I saw Vinnie frown by saying the word fiance.

Not that I blame him.

That guy was just _too_ ugly to forget.

**Shudders.**

"Just, let's keep this between us okay?"

They both nodded.

"If you tell anyone what I said about Cid being a good father I will totally go all Ninja on your asses! Uhm, well ass and flame tail, whatever."

Nanaki smiled. "Of course."

I was walking out but a gloved hand stopped me.

Nanaki smirked and walked out the door.

Frown.

"Are you okay Vinnie?"

"I want to say... that I am... pleased to know I am a good friend of yours."

I blushed.

"Der! Of course you are."

"I would like to say... that I consider you a very good friend as well..."

Awww.

"...And I care for you very much."

He did something I never thought he would and walked out the door with a small smile.

My eyes bulged out and I was left standing there with a hand on my cheek.

Did Vinnie just kiss me?

"H-hey guys! Wait up!"

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Here are some yummy Snickers for:**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Luneress**

**Moonstarlight**

**Fearsomdiety**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Midnight 1987**

**Kohryu**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**JingYee**

**Nami7623**

**Lucky Sevens**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**LastTrojanNight**

**ZumbehNinja**


	15. Raindrops

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** I like this chapter! And thank you reviewers!** Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raindrops**

-

-

-

-

-

"Ugh! Tifa, I really hate dresses!"

Right now Tifa had me trying on dresses in the some small Bridal Shop that smelled like old perfume. Yeck!

"Yuffie you have to wear that a pink dress! You're the Maid of Honor!"

I really hate when Tifa does that pouty face!

"Make it a green dress and we've got a deal."

She tapped her chin.

"I choose the style."

"Deal! Pink is soo not my color!"

We shook hands.

* * *

This store was really starting to annoy me. I mean I asked the owner how her married life was and you know what she said? She's single!

A 900 year old woman that is single, owns a Bridal Shop. That is totally crazy!

"Okay Yuffie, go try this on."

Tifa handed me the dress and shoved me in the dressing room.

"Teef, I can't dress here there's no door!"

_Sigh._

"Yuffie, it's completely private."

"It's a sheet! Not a door!"

I could practically feel her eyes roll.

"Just try on the dress! I'll stand right outside."

_Jeebus_ this thing was tight! How the hell was I supposed to walk down the aisle when I can hardly move my legs.

I stepped out.

Tifa gasped.

"Yuffie! You look gorgeous!"

She pulled me to the three way mirror and I had to admit I looked damn sexy! I didn't even know I had curves!

**WHOOP!**

"I love it! You have to buy it!"

I groaned because as much as I liked it, I couldn't really walk in it.

"Teef, I can hardly move in the damn thing!"

She clapped her hands happily together.

"We'll get it measured, don't worry."

After getting measured, which was totally boring, we came back to the bar.

"How did your shopping go?" Cloud asked.

I was about to make a very annoying speech to Chocobo head but Tifa interrupted me.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Yuffie got the most beautiful dress."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Yuffie in a dress?"

**Glare**.

"I thought it would take more than one trip to convince her."

_Smirk._

"Oh stuff it Spiky haired idiot!"

His smirk never left his face as he turned toward Tifa and started talking about the wedding.

I sighed and walked outside to get some fresh air.

I heard someone walking up behind me.

"WEH-CHA!"

Geez! Does this guy always have to greet me like that? I mean seriously!

"...I find our encounters quite redundant."

I snorted.

"Chyeah, well maybe if you didn't sneak around like a little mouse or something, I wouldn't have to karate chop you!"

His lips twitched.

My stomach got those weird feelings again.

"It looks like rain."

I looked up, and sure enough the clouds were gray and they looked like they were going to explode.

"...You should get inside before you catch a cold."

"I like getting rained on though! It's fun!"

The rain had started quickly and heavily and I was now dancing in circles getting soaked.

"...Yuffie."

I grabbed Vince from under the protection of the bar.

"Aww c'mon Vinnie! Don't be such an egg shell! Dance with me."

I had never slow danced before and had never imagined the first time I did would be in the middle of a frickin' storm; But here I was dancing with Vincent in the rain.

Talk about cheesy.

But I liked cheese. Cheese was definitely good! Especially swiss!

"...You're shivering. We should get inside."

I looked up at him and blinked numerous of times to get the rain drops off my lashes.

He looked so se- _GAH!_

Stop thinking of him that way!!!!

Yet, he did kiss you on the cheek.

_Oh!_

That's what I'll do!

Be sly Yuffie, be sly.

I quickly got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Vince!"

I caught glimpse of a small smile before I ran inside.

"Maybe I should cancel the dancing lessons I set for you." Cloud said with a smirk.

"Shut it Chocobo butt!"

-

-

-

-

-

**Gives giant brownie to:**

**Midnight 1987**

**Moonstarlight**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**ZumbehNinja**

**Nami7623**

**Kohryu**

**MakoStorm**

**ShreeBee**

**anon**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**RultaProductions**

**Darius Blackthorne**

**Luneress**


	16. Shocking News!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Sorry it's been taking so long _(for me) _to update! Totally busy, but anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, if anyone wants to give me some new ideas for upcoming chapters, don't hesitate to tell me about them!!! Hopefully, you all have noticed that not every chapter is revolved around romance. I like the balance of **family**, **friendship**, _and_ **love**. So, **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shocking News!**

-

-

-

-

-

"So, you nervous? I mean the wedding is only like two weeks away!"

Tifa and I were sitting down in her closed Bar having some tea. Well, I was drinking coffee and Teef was drinking the tea. The week had been so hectic, everyone doing this and that for the wedding was just insane! They were having it at Aeris' Church.

Obviously!

"Yuffie, I need to tell you something..."

She had that nervous tremble in her voice.

"What? Are you okay? You're not getting cold feet are you, cause you've been wanting this for like-"

She waved her hands shaking her head.

"No no! Nothing about the wedding."

There's something new.

"Aww, c'mon Teef! You know you can tell me anything!"

She frowned.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone,"

"I pr-"

"I'm serious Yuffie! Swear you won't tell anyone!"

Whoa!

This must be like totally secret!

I feel so honored that she's going to tell me.

C'mon Yuff! Be the best friend you never had!

_Er..._

Confusing.

"I swear to Leviathan I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

She bit her lip.

"Teef, I'm your best friend!"

She nodded.

"Okay well..."

**In the Park**

A woman was sitting on a bench feeding a flock of birds, when a ear shattering scream echoed throughout Edge. The birds flew off in a wild frenzy.

**Back at Seventh Heaven**

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh!"

She blew her bangs out of her eye.

"I know! I know! You can't tell Cloud!"

I crossed my heart.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

She smiled and hugged me.

So, basically we were crying tears of happiness and squeezing the life out of each other.

Vincent, Cloud, and Cid walked in.

"..."

"..."

"Alright, who in the hell died?"

Tifa and I looked at the guys.

Back to each other.

Back to the guys.

Back to each other.

Then we laughed.

_Hard._

"I don't unerstand them women." Cid muttered.

"Me either." Cloud agreed.

"..."

Aw, what a glorious day!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Ben&Jerry's pint to:**

**Lasttrojannight**

**Starry34**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Luneress**

**JingYee**

**Nami7623**

**EvilBlanket **

**zumbehninja **

**BlackButterflyPrincess **

**midnight 1987 **

**Kohryu **

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**The Red Hawk**

**Kuro-Hidama**

**Music Lover Always**

**Greenbean1**


	17. Inner Turmoil

**Disclaimer: **Don't own FFVII

**A/N: **Okay, so the last chapter was really short so I made another one. I know, I'm a dork. But behold another Vinnie and Yuffster chapter! Yay! Thank you reviewers... Sniff sniff. I love you all! Whaa! Cough cough... **Enjoy**!

* * *

**Inner Turmoil**

**-**

-

-

-

-

"So, when are you going to tell Cloud?"

Tifa and I were in the bathroom. She had taken an extra test to be sure. It too, like the other last 10 ones, turned positive.

She bit her lip.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Teef, you gotta tell Cloud! I mean it's gonna be pretty obvious when you start to get all fat!"

She glared at me then sighed.

"I know, I know. It's just...

...What if he's not ready for children at the moment?"

I snorted.

"Tifa, you guys are already raising two children."

She smirked.

"Three."

I lightly punched her arm.

"You're lucky you're pregnant, or I would have to hurt you for that comment."

She smiled.

"I'll tell Cloud soon. Maybe even today."

I punched my fist in the air.

"Lil Yuffie is going to be so precious."

Tifa quirked a brow at me.

"What if it's a boy?"

I scoffed.

"It'll be Yuffo then. Duh!"

She started laughing.

"I don't think so!"

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"And why not?"

Our convo was cut short when Cloud totally opened the door.

Several things happened at once: Tifa's arms swiped all the pregnant pee sticks on the floor away from his view, I leaped off the counter and pushed Spike back out the door.

He had a very uncharacteristic shocked look on his face.

"Uh..."

"Jeebus Cloud! Don't you know how to knock?!" I yelled, getting a "yeah!" from Tifa.

It was pretty funny watching his eyebrows practically disappear to his hair line.

Then, he held up his hands in a surrender.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." He said and walked off.

I shut the door.

"That was close." Tifa said, while picking up the sticks off the floor and throwing them away.

I nodded in agreement

Silence.

"Well," started changing the subject. "You need to clean out Link's litter box. It smells pretty bad."

Speaking of Link, I think that cat needed a female friend.

How young are they when they get in heat?

I mean sheesh!

3:00 in the morning all I hear from him, MREOW MREOW!

I love him to death but whoowee! Freakin' loud!

* * *

Damn Crunchy Chocob-O's bird. 

Who the hell draws a smiling chocobo on a cereal box?

Smiling at me.

Well, you know what?

Go to hell you smiling bird!!!!

I'm not mad or anything right now...

... Just pissed.

Vincent was supposed to come take me to pick up my dress.

_Jerk._

Making me, Yuffie Kisaragi, wait here.

Wait for _him_!

And here that damn chocobo keeps smiling!

Chocobos aren't even supposed to have teeth!

THEY'RE BIRDS!

"You have a beak you stupid animal!!!"

Did I yell that out loud?

"...I fear I have come at a bad moment."

I turned to see Vincent make his way into the kitchen.

_Huff._

"You're right! A good moment would have been 40 minutes ago. You know, when you were _supposed_ to be here!"

"..."

Sigh.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Just let's get this over with."

"Forgive me."

I snorted and put my bowl in the sink.

"Stop apologizing. Let's go!"

* * *

The place still had that yucky smell to it. 

And that weird old lady hadn't kicked the bucket...

...Yet.

"Ah, here you are miss... miss..."

She squinted through her glasses to read the name.

Sigh.

"Kisaragi. Thanks."

I grabbed the dress and grabbed Vincent's claw.

"..."

"Don't judge me! That old lady isn't even married and she owns a Bridal Shop!"

"I wasn't judging you..."

"Chyeah, well, you weren't _not_ judging me."

His lips twitched.

"...Would you like to get something to eat?"

I stopped walking and look at him in surprised before beaming.

"Sure!"

His eyes sparkled with what I thought looked like relief.

Whoa whoa whoa whoa!

Hold up Yuff!

What the heck would he be relieved about?

And why are suddenly sounding all cheesy?

I mean _**sparkled**_?

Snort.

I guess love makes you do crazy things...

OK!

**HALT!**

_Love????_

Wait, didn't I go over this dilemma in my head already?

Ack!

Shuddup you stupid conscience!

"Yuffie?"

Uh, oops forgot Vince was here.

He sounded worried.

Aww, Vince never sounds worried for anything.

"You have pretty eyes."

Oh...

Dear...

GAWDS!

Tell me I did not say that out loud!!!!

Please Leviathan!

Yuffie. You are stupid.

Vincent raised an eyebrow causing me to blush, then mentally beat myself about it.

What the hell was wrong with me!?

I go out with Vincent all the time!

I know I have a crush on him, but I've never been _this_ embarrassed before.

"Yuffie, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my inner turmoil and looked at him through wide eyes.

"Huh!? What!?"

He frowned a little.

"Are you feeling well Yuffie?"

Ahh, the sheer beauty of how his velvety voice says my na-

Ack!

You're doing it again!

Break the awkwardness!

I said break it, damnit!!

"Yeah totally! Everything is A-Ok with Yuffie! No need to worry!"

He grabbed my hand gently.

Damn that stupid blush!

"Are you sure?"

Blink.

Blink.

Smile.

"Yup! I'm fine Vinnie."

Now, I know I saw relief that time!

It was there!

His mouth curved upwards slightly.

The waitress came and brought our water, which I was desperately wanting to gulp down.

"...I think you have lovely eyes as well."

I choked on my drink.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives yummy chocolate covered strawberries to:**

**Luneress**

**Chaxra-San**

**MakoStorm**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Starry34**

**Midnight 1987**

**LastTrojanNight**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**


	18. Let's Mosey

**Disclaimer:** Don't own FFVII

**A/N:** I love you reviewers!!! This chapter's short. Sorry!

Oh, and check out my new story** I Have You** if you like **Cloti** fics. Enjoy!

* * *

**Let's Mosey**

-

-

-

-

-

I ...

Look...

**Good!**

Tomorrow is the big day! Tifa's wedding! Right now I am standing in front of my mirror admiring myself in this dress.

I mean, wow! I look hot!

Although, when I asked Tifa why we had to dress up for the wedding rehearsal she told me that it was just what she wanted to do. Well, more like yelled.

Damn hormones are already starting to go crazy in her.

_Tsk Tsk_.

Poor Cloud.

Knock Knock.

"Come in!"

I saw Vinnie walk in from the mirror and turned around.

"..!."

Vincent was looking at me, in what I would call, shock.

Ugh. Hopefully I didn't look bad.

_**Pshh!**_

What am I saying?

I _know_ I look good.

"So, what do you think?" I asked.

"...You look... beautiful."

I felt color rush to my cheeks.

No one has ever called me beautiful.

Damn!

Those weird butterflies in my stomach are back!

Go away! Go away! Evil butterflies!

"Heh, you're lookin' pretty good there yourself stud!"

Insert mental humiliation groan

Stud?

Who the hell says stud?

Snort.

His lips twitched.

"May I... escort you downstairs?"

You can escort me anywhere you'd like!

**Ack!!!**

Dirty thoughts be gone!

"Yeah sure! Let's go!"

Oops! I remembered something.

"Oh wait! I need to put my hair up or Tifa will murder me!" I stated digging through my drawers for a hair tie.

"..?."

"Oh, she doesn't want any of the women's hair down because _she's_ going to have her hair down and wants the attention focused on her."

"..."

"I know! That's what I told her. I don't know why she's making a big deal out of the rehearsal."

Snort.

Maybe she just can't wait for the honeymoon.

Not like she hasn't taken _**that**_ trip yet, if ya know what I mean.

Nyuck Nyuck

"Alright! Let's go."

I linked my arm in his and walked down the stairs.

"Damn! That don' even look like tha brat!" Cid yelled.

_Glare._

"Stuff it old man!"

He glared back at me.

"Fuck! I ain't old!"

"**Cid!! **Language." That's right Shera! You tell him!

She turned to me.

"Yuffie, you look amazing."

I scratched my arm bashfully and muttered a thanks.

Everyone turned there attention to Cloud when he came down.

He did a double take when he saw me.

_Huff._

"Yes, I'm in a dress damnit! Can we focus on the wedding now!"

Cloud raised his arms up, quieting everyone down.

"Tifa will meet us at the Church with Denzel and Marlene. Everyone else will follow me."

Everyone agreed.

"Alright. Let's mosey!"

Several groans were heard throughout the room.

Honestly...

I like that phrase.

Shh!

Don't tell anyone!

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Give's Hershey bar to:**

**MakoStorm**

**Luneress**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**BlackButter**

**Kohryu**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Star Anise**

**Midnight 1987**

**JingYee**

**Starry34 **


	19. Wedding Whoohoo!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Once again, thank you to my reviewers! You are all my little fanfiction children!_ -Cough Cough-_ In a non freaky way of course! I just love writing a**sentimental **Yuffie sometimes. Fluff ahead! And you can all use your imagination on Cloud's reaction. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wedding Whoohoo! **

-

-

-

-

-

**Sheesh.**

Does hairspray always make your hair feel gross?

And what's with the yucky feeling of make up?

I don't even know why Tifa insisted that my hair be curled. I mean, it's put up! But, right now, I don't even have time to complain.

Everything is so damn hectic!

"So are you nervous?" I asked while lacing the back of Tifa's dress.

Damn strings are all over the place.

Good luck untying these knots tonight Cloud!

"I think I'm more nervous about telling him I'm pregnant." She said while adjusting the front of her dress.

Right now we were in Marlene and Denzel's room. Mine was too dirty and Cloud was getting ready in theirs.

"I can't believe after all these years, I'm finally getting married."

She smiled at me through the mirror.

"So you gonna tell him at the Reception or what?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I can't drink any champagne or alcohol."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, you're all set."

She looked beautiful.

But, I was pretty much focused on how great I looked in this dress.

Especially with the yucky make up and overly done hair.

* * *

The wedding ceremony was awesome!

Cid, Vincent, Nanaki, and Reeve were Cloud's best men; I was the maid of honor while Shera, and Shelke were the bridesmaids; Denzel was the ring bearer; Marlene was the flower girl; and Barret was the one who gave Tifa away.

I found the part where Cloud's jaw dropped when he saw Tifa, very amusing.

Of course a nudge from Shera kept me from laughing.

So now, here we are at the reception.

Oh, I think I see Vinnie sitting alone.

_Mission: _Snap Vince out of his angst fest.

This is a wedding damnit!

He shouldn't be angsting!

"Hey Vince!" I chirped sitting down next to him.

"Hello... Yuffie."

_Grin._

"Come dance with me!"

I pulled him up before he could protest.

Thankfully, he didn't have his clanker killer shoes!

He was wearing regular people shoes.

"I noticed you... looked amused during the ceremony."

I looked up at him.

Had he always been 100 feet taller than me?

"Well, didn't you see the way he looked at Tifa. I surprised he didn't pounce on her right then and there!" I exclaimed.

He twirled me.

Twirling is fun.

I should twirl more often.

His lips twitched.

"She did look lovely."

Nod.

"That she did my friend, that she did."

His lips curved upward.

**Booyah!**

I was on a roll!

Or as I like to call it: I was on a twirl!

Much more unique than the boring word _roll_.

I can get any emotion out him!

Well... almost.

"...You too, look radiant."

Damn blush!

Seriously, Vince with these comments are bad for me!

His sexiness is not good for my health.

Every time he compliments me my stomach hurts.

Well, not hurts... but...

Whatever!

"Stop being so embarrassing Vince! I do not look radiant."

His lips twitched again.

"Would you ...prefer I call you... stunning?"

Blink.

Blink.

"Are you flirting with me Valentine?"

He raised a brow.

"I am merely stating the obvious."

I opened my mouth to speak but a clanking glass turned everyone's attention to Cloud and Tifa.

She better do it now.

"Do what?" Vincent asked.

Did I say that out loud?

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming to this special event. I would like to say to everyone that you all mean a great deal to us. Thank you." Cloud was about to sit down when Tifa stood up.

"I too have an announcement to make. Enjoy the wine and champagne because there will be extra. I won't be able to drink any."

Every one except I stared confused at her.

"At least for the next 8 months anyway."

**Oh gawds**!

Where is a camera when you need one?!

Cloud looked so hilarious!

I hope somebody filmed that!

There was continuous cheers and congratulations echoing throughout the bar.

Vincent looked down at me.

"So, you knew about this?"

I regained my breath from laughing for a minute.

"Are you kiddin' me? Of course I did! Nothing goes past the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

I saw two people carry something inside.

_Oooh_ that cake looks good!

* * *

Okay, I'm the first to say a speech to Chocobo butt and Teef.

Whatever you do Yuffie, don't cry!

Aww, but they're so beautiful together.

Pull yourself together woman!

_Sigh._

Enough with the sentimental stuff! Go up there and give the best damn speech they ever heard!

...Wait?

Was I supposed to write it down?

**Damnit!**

Don't panic!

Just say it from your heart.

Ack!

Did they have to shine the light on me?

"Hey everyone! Uh... let's see, I've known Cloud and Tifa for four years. It may not seem that long but it sure has been one heck of a ride!"

_Jeebus_, this room was quiet!

"Tifa, Cloud, you both mean so much to me. Along with the rest of Avalanche of course, but anyhoo! You two took in me in when I was in trouble and I really appreciate it, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like I do.

"I'd like to say, when I look at you both, I see a bond. One that nobody can touch. It holds friendship, love, trust, and admiration. And I just want to say that I love you both so much, and am glad that you two finally joined together in love. Plus, I cannot wait to be Aunt Yuffie to another kid! Congratulations to both of you. And from the bottom of my heart wish you both a wonderful life of happiness together."

I think I'm PMSing because when I started to see Tifa cry, I started crying as well.

I think people were shocked at how grown up I sounded.

That's right people!

I can totally be grown up when I want to.

But who wants that?

_**Yech!**_

I walked off the stage-

-When the heck did Tifa put a stage in here!?-

-and was greeted by a hug hug from Tifa.

"Yuffie! That was beautiful!" She cried.

Cloud hugged me next and I thought I was going to die from the lack of oxygen.

"You made me cry Teef!" I pouted.

She laughed.

"Well, you made me cry first!"

I walked back to my table and sat down next to Vince and watched Cid walk on stage.

"That.. was a moving speech."

I turned to Vince and smiled.

"Chyeah, and it messed up my make up."

He smiled.

I tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I felt Vincent staring at me and turned to him.

"What's up?" I whispered.

He looked a little...

...Nervous?

_**Nah!**_

Vince? Nervous?

I laugh at the thought!

"Would you... care to dance with me... after the speeches are made?"

It took a second to register the question.

Did he just ask me to dance?

I beamed.

"I'd love too!"

His lips twitched.

This was a wonderful day.

"-You two are fuckin' made fer each other! Congrats on getting' hitched!"

Snort.

_Very_ becoming Cid.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives peanut butter cookies to:**

**Kohryu**

**Nami7623**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**LastTrojanNight**

**Starry34**

**MakoStorm**

**Luneress**

**C2-Chikaru**

**Asheta**


	20. Don't panic Yuffie!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** I can't believe it! 150 reviews!_ Daaaaang!_ Thank you all who review, once again! I thought I should write a chapter on one of my freak out experiences. Short but cute.**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Don't panic Yuffie!**

-

-

-

-

-

It was a week after the wedding and I was stuck watching the kids_ and_ the bar while the newlyweds went on their honeymoon.

Now, I know what you're thinking.

Tifa? Leaving Yuffie in total control!?

No.

She didn't.

But surprisingly it was Vincent who had offered to help me out.

"Aunt Yuffie, I don't feel too good."

_Damn!_

Marlene is burning up!

_Don't panic!_

She looks kind of green...

**Don't panic!**

You've seen Tifa handle the kids when they're sick!

_**Don't panic!**_

"Ughhh..."

"Marlene?"

**Ack!**

She's calling ralph!

On me...

_"VINCENT! I NEED BACKUP!"_

He came running in the room.

He looked at me with the yuckiness on my skin.

Damn belly shirt!

But, right now I'm focused on the sick kid.

"She just threw up and then fainted! What do I do!?"

Did I sound panicky?

He came over and picked Marlene up.

"Follow me."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs to the kids room.

"What's wrong with Marlene!?"

Denzel looked at me and scrunched his nose.

"Ew, you have vomit on you."

Scoff.

"Duh! I know there is grossness on me!"

He looked back at Vince putting Mar in bed.

"Is she going to be okay?"

Hell, I didn't even know.

Luckily, Vinnie answered.

"She'll be fine. Would you bring her a glass of water though?"

Denny nodded and ran down to the kitchen.

I wrung my hands together.

If something happened to her Barret and Tifa would have my ass!

Plus, I would never forgive myself.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"We should call a doctor." He told me.

Nod.

Later that night I was glad the doctor had told us she had a mild stomach flu.

Er...

Maybe I shouldn't have made dinner last night...

She would be better in a couple of days.

Now, I was sitting on the couch with Vincent.

"Thanks Vince. I would have freaked out if you weren't here."

He looked amused.

"...You were... severely distressed with me there as well."

Frown.

"Yeah, but I would have had an anxiety attack or something! I mean, I didn't know what to do! Tifa is usually the one who does all those things in that type of situation and I never really pay attention when she does them to begin with!"

His lips twitched.

"Perhaps you should be more observant."

Wow.

He has amazing arms.

I didn't even know he wasn't wearing his glove.

Isn't it just so sexy on a guy when you see some veins on their arms?

_GAH!_

I need to put a restraint on my mind limits!

Gawd! He is just too damn-

"Yuffie?"

I snapped my vision back up to his.

Whoa...

My bubble has been invaded again.

His eyes are like right there in front of mine!

Get a hold of yourself Yuff!

Control your breathing damnit!

You don't want to sound like a fat guy with nasal problems.

Is he inching forward?

Wait!

I think I'm the one moving toward him.

"Auntie Yuffie..."

I think I hit the ceiling, I jumped so damn high!

I jumped up and ran to Marlene to hide my flaming cheeks from Vince.

Was I hallucinating...

...or were Vinnie and I about to kiss?

Oh gawd!!!!!!!

Don't panic!

**Don't panic!**

"What's up kid?"

Did my voice sound shaky?

"My stomach feels funny..."

Yeah, I'm with ya on that Mar!

Vincent showed up next to me with some medicine.

"...Drink this."

Whoa his arm is brushed against mine.

He had toned arms...

STOP IT!

_Ohgawdohgawdohgawdohgawd_!

What is this Yuffie's freak out day!?

Marlene ran up the stairs after drinking her medicine.

Vince turned to me.

Butterflies are going to explode out of my stomach!

"...Yuffie.."

"Oh gawd look at the time! I need to go to bed, G'nite Vinnie. Love ya... Er... Strictly platonic... I think... ugh! Just goodnight damnit!!"

I ran in my room.

Blink.

Blink.

This day is crazier than the day we fought against Sephiroth!

_Sigh._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives piece of fudge to:**

**RultaProductions**

**Kohryu**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Star Anise**

**Luneress**

**Olivia deloach**

**Naruto and Vincent's girl**

**Nami7623**

**C2-Chikaru **

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**

**MakoStorm **


	21. The Feeling's Mutual

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII or Scrubs slang!

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is the confessions chapter! Fluff, fluff, and more fluff! I'm thinking if I should end the story on chapter 25 or 30. Please review! And thank you reviewers!!! Hope the characters aren't OOC in this chapter.** Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Feeling's Mutual **

-

-

-

-

-

So, I've been trying to avoid Vinnie since the awkwardness last night.

Of course, I was using my awesome stealth to check on Mar every now and then.

Tip toe.

Tip toe.

_Creak._

Damn it!

"...Yuffie?"

**"HOLYFRICKONASTICK!"**

I held my hand to my chest and tuned to Vince.

"Holy Leviathan Vince! It is 11:00 at night! What are you doing up?"

I could only see his red eyes through the darkness.

"...I could ask you the same question."

Silence.

"Eh... well, I'm going to back to bed."

I turned to go back to my room but Vince grabbed my wrist.

Did I mention how much I hated it when I blushed?

"Uh, Vince...?"

He let go of my wrist.

"May...I talk to you?"

Talk to me??

"Uh, sure."

Gawd, I hope it's not awkward.

We sat in the living room couch.

Geez, I hadn't been this nervous since Meteor!

"So... did you ever notice how soft this couch is?"

"Yuffie..."

"Seriously, I mean have you felt it? It's like felt or something-"

"_Yuffie..._"

I looked up at him when his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Vincent..."

Good thing Vincent has good hearing, that came out even more quiet than a whisper.

"...I... have come to realize... that... I have developed strong feelings for you..."

Whoa!

I think my insides are melting!

I can't really control my breathing!

I think I'm dreaming.

Pinch.

"Ouchies."

Nope, not dreamin'.

"So... you're telling me...?" I stuttered.

He looked nervous.

And I could tell because his cape wasn't on.

"...Forgive me. I didn't realize the feelings weren't mutual."

He got up to leave.

"**Wait!**" I yelled.

Okay he stopped, but he isn't facing me.

"I never said the feelings weren't mutual,"

Deep breath.

"...Because, they are."

Stop blabbering you idiot!

He turned his head slightly.

...He has a nice profile...

_Urk_! Focus!

Right now is a serious situation!

"...I don't... want you to convey any false feelings... if you do not actually feel the same."

I smiled relieved and walked in front of him.

"I meant what I said. You know I never lie!"

Raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not lying right now."

I bit my lip.

"May I... kiss you?" he asked.

I released a shaky breath.

Pull it together Yuffster!

You've kissed someone before.

But not someone you loved.

Oh, shut up conscience!

"Chyeah you can."

This kiss was totally different than when I was four and kissed Bobby LeFay.

When Tifa described that it felt like floating, she wasn't kidding!

"Holy fuckin' shit!"

Vince and I snapped apart by Cid's voice.

His cigarette was hanging from him lips.

Oh gawd! Why are Cid and Nanaki here in the middle of the night!?

I inwardly groaned.

"Ugh, this sucks caboodle."

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Fudge Brownies to:**

**MakoStorm**

**Luneress**

**Kohryu**

**Midnight 1987**

**Starry34**

**YesAnimeCharactersCanBeSexy**


	22. Raised eyebrows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII or Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: **I can't thank you reviewers enough! I believe there will only be a few more chapters left. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Raised eyebrows**

-

-

-

-

-

"We seem to have come at a bad time." Nanaki said.

Ya think?

"There must be an important reason that you traveled here at this time. Might I ask what it was?"

Vince didn't sound too happy either.

Cid's cancer stick was still hanging out of his mouth.

Maybe he was in shock or something...

"I was at Rocket Town visiting Cid when a phone call from Cloud brought us here."

Speaking of Rocket Town, I wonder how Shera's doing...

"What was the reason for Cloud's calling?" Vince asked.

"Apparently Tifa is feeling slight sickness. It is assumed though since she is expecting a child. They will be heading back on their way tomorrow. We decided to come and inform you since you haven't been answering our phone calls."

Vinnie nodded.

I frowned.

"Is she okay?"

Cid snapped out of his loony trance.

"It's just mornin' sickness brat. Nothin' serious." He answered.

I stomped my foot.

"Stop calling me a brat old man!"

Grunt.

"Then stop actin' like one. And I ain't old damnit!"

_Humph!_

"Seeing as it's so late, I believe we should go to bed."

_Hold up!_

"Why didn't you guys come in the morning to tell us instead of coming in freakin' crackatola??"

Cid swiped his nose. "I wanted ta get the hell outta there!"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Huh?"

He sighed.

"Shera has bin like this pregnant beast! Woman's drivin' me mad!"

Beast...

Hmm, I should watch **Beauty and Beast** later...

Mar would love that.

Oh no!

Marlene!

Tifa is going to be so upset when she finds out I poisoned her kid with my inability to cook yummy delicious food!

"I'm gonna go check on the kids." I told Vince.

Nod.

I turned to Cid and Nanaki.

"And don't tell anyone about what you saw earlier! Got it!?"

Nods.

Whoa, Tifa's evil eye apparently works good for me.

_Score!_

I am so using it from now on!

Marlene was surprisingly up when I went in their room.

"Hey Mar. How ya feeling?"

Well, at least her fever went down.

"I'm feeling much better. I bet you are too, huh?"

Raised eyebrow.

"Uhh..?"

She giggled.

"You an Uncle Vincent are cute together."

Whoa!

What now?

How long has this kid been up?!

"I saw you two kissing!! But, I came back up 'cause I had to pee."

Sneaky little devil!

"I always knew you loved him!"

My brows shot up.

"Oh yeah? And how did you _supposedly_always know?"

Ha! Answer that, ya little Einstein!!

"Well, Miss Elmyra once told me that when you love someone you never want to be apart from them, and you're best friends."

Sounds like...

"So you love Denzel?"

She blushed.

"We are focused on your love life right now!"

**Huff**.

I had to admit... she sounded pretty mature for her age.

"Alright, I do have deep feelings for him. But, I don't wanna scare him off by saying 'I love you'. I mean, we only had our first kiss like 20 minutes ago!"

Wait a second...

Isn't this a conversation I'm supposed to have with Tifa?

She pursed her lips.

"I don't think you'll scare him away." She finally declared.

_Sigh._

"I guess."

Sheesh!

Now I'm starting to take advice from a nine year old.

"Go to bed. Tifa and Chocobo Butt are coming tomorrow."

She clapped her hands together.

"Really!?"

"Yea, so you better get some sleep!"

She dived under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Night Aunt Yuffie."

I smiled.

"Night Mar."

I checked on Denzel before I left to brush my toofers.

Vincent was already in the room when I got there.

Thank Leviathan he left the light on this time.

"So uhm... lemme pull the bed out."

I like that clangy noise the bed makes when it pops up.

"...Forgive me if I'm making you feel... uncomfortable."

That's an understatement!

"Uncomfortable? You don't make me feel uncomfortable. Why would I be uncomfortable?"

Damn hair!

Getting in my mouth while I'm talking.

"Pooft." I blew them away.

His lips twitched.

"I can... stay downstairs if you require me to do so."

He walked toward the door.

"No!"

Uh...

That came out a little louder than I planned.

"Er... I mean, no. Stay here..."

He raised eyebrow.

"...With me?"

Geez Yuff! How desperate do you want to sound?

He walked up to me.

Hey! I didn't know he took off his red band!

Nice forehead.

Scoff.

You think everything is nice on him!

Well, I haven't seen everything ye-

**ACK! **

_Dirty thoughts be gone! Dirty thoughts be gone! Dirty thoughts be gone!_

I seriously need to stop talking in third person!

Urk! He's in the bubble again.

You know how many times he's been in my bubble?

So many times that I think it popped.

...That doesn't sound like a good way to describe my bubble.

"Yuffie..."

He has_ such_ a nice voice.

Oh, for the love of- Will you just focus already!?

"Yeah?"

"You are... very beautiful."

There's that 'b' word again.

Stupid blush!

I will kill you!

Well... I would if you were alive!

His lips curved upwards.

"We should finish that kiss."

Ohgawd!

Did I say that out loud!!!?

What was I thinking!?

He probably thinks you're some horndog now!

"May I...?"

You can do whatever you want with me!

...That came out wrong...

"Yes please!"

Don't sound desperate!

It's only a pair of lips.

Beautiful, soft, -

My eyes popped out of my head.

When did he move over here to close the distance!?

Oh shut up Yuffie, he's kissing you!

I closed my eyes and sunk into the kiss.

I like this feeling.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives chocolate chip cookies to:**

**C2-Chikaru **

**LastTrojanNight**

**Chaxra-San**

**EvilBlanket**

**Star Anise**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Kohryu**

**Luneress**

**ShreeBee**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**Kuro Fenikkusu**

**Midnight 1987**

**mikkimikka**


	23. I need my Sugar!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Only two more chapters. Thank you reviewers for being totally awesome. You rock! **Enjoy!**

* * *

**I need my Sugar!**

-

-

-

-

-

It's been a month since Vinnie and shared that first kiss. At first, I was a bit... hesitant? I don't know, I mean, this is my first serious relationship, I don't want to open up to one person and have it blown back in my face! But, I got ta thinkin'. I know, crazy, huh? And, this must have been hard for Vinnie too! I mean, it's not like I'm gonna go seal myself away in some giant Mako crystal like a Popsicle or anything, but, he hasn't been with someone in like, a zillion years!

I walked downstairs, hoping Tifa wasn't up yet.

I don't even want to try and explain her crazy bitch hormones!

She's only like 2 months pregnant!

Poor Cloud...

Anyhoo!

Today the whole group is coming, and Vince and I agreed to reveal or relationship to them.

Them being Reeve, Barret, Shelke, and, yes the Turkey's.

It had been unsurprising for Cloud and Tifa when Cid blabbed to them.

"_Oh, I'm so happy for you Yuffie!" Tifa cried giving me a hug before storming to the restroom to empty her stomach._

"_Hmm, so you finally got together?" Cloud asked. _

_Snort._

"_Please, hold your enthusiasm."_

_He smirked._

"_Oh shut up and go hold check on your wife!"_

Oh goodie!

Tifa's still sleeping.

Now for my favorite cereal Crunchy Chocob-O's.

**Gasp!**

Who ate my-

"Hey Auntie Yuffie!"

I narrowed my eyes.

_Denzel._

"Did you eat my cereal?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was good."

That kid is so lucky that Tifa's pregnant and would hurt me if I did anything to him.

"I'm watching you kid."

Raised eyebrow.

"You're weird Aunt Yuffie."

He walked out of the kitchen.

You shall pay Denny, you shall pay.

"Good morning Yuffie."

I spun around.

"Hey Vinnie!" I walked up to him.

Okay, now is the time to use Marlene's irresistible puppy dog eyes.

His eyes narrowed.

"This... is not good."

Sigh.

"Can you take me to the store? Pleeeeease?"

He lifted his cloak to reveal a bag.

"What's in the bag Vince?"

He pulled out a box of...

"Crunchy Chocob-O's! Yay!"

I hugged him.

We had such a good connection.

He must have some Yuffie's-in-trouble monitor.

The in trouble part today?

Would eventually starve from not eating my cereal.

Important, this is, because it is in my main food group.

"You see Vince, this is why I love you!"

His lips curved upwards.

"I'm glad.. your love for me is centered around the fact that I buy you your needed items."

I winked at him.

"Exactly!" I kissed his cheek.

Sometimes I want to ask if he uses any creams for his face.

He has the softest skin!

"Now, if you'll excuse me I am going to go to town on these yummy sugar filled crunchy things." I told him.

I went to reach for the sugar.

**Grrr.**

Cloud put it on the higher shelf!

Bastard!

He knows I need my sugar!

"Let me."

Vince and his freakishly tallness didn't even have to tiptoe to get the bag.

"Oh my knight in shining armor!"

He chuckled.

He had been doing that lately.

Smiling and even laughing!

Yes, laughing!

Although his laugh was very quiet, it was still an accomplishment for me!

I felt totally awesome that I was the only one to witness his true self.

True self: sarcastic, kinda talkative, and romantic.

It was awesome!

"You really shouldn't have so much sugar for breakfast."

_Pssh_!

"Vince, I need this sugar in my body!"

His lips twitched.

"I have been thinking..."

"Don't, it gives you wrinkles."

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind..."

Pause.

I motioned my hands for him to continue.

"I have been wondering... if you wanted to move into the my Mansion with me..."

I choked on the crunchy sugarness.

Move in with him!?

"...I understand if you think it's too soo-"

"No, of course not! Yeah, I would love to move in!"

I'm gonna live in a creepy mansion!

It does need some touch ups though...

"We will have to repair it." He said.

Nod.

"Yeah, but that'll be easy."

I can fix a broken house! How hard can it be?

"Very well. I will inform Tifa and Cloud later on about it."

We heard the front door in the bar open.

"H'lo!? Marlene!?"

"How tha fuck was I supposed to know I had ta open the fuckin' door fer ya?"

"Cid Highwind, you watch your fucking launguage, or I swear to Shiva I will eat you!!"

Shera sounds totally...

...Kick ass!

And mad.

"Guess Barret and Cid are here." I told Vinnie.

We shared a quick kiss before I put my bowl in the sink.

I think today was going to be good.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives Vinnie plushies to:**

**Nami7623**

**Starry34**

**Luneress**

**Kohryu**

**Midnight 1987**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**MakoStorm**

**Star Anise**

**JingYee**


	24. Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** Thank you reviewers, I cant believe I have over 200 reviews! That is crazy! After the next chapter, I'm thinking of making a short sequel, probably about 5 chapters or something showing the living life between her and Vince. Tell me what you think. **Enjoy!**

* * *

**Revealed**

-

-

-

-

-

"What! Yeh can't do that, she's too young!"

Stupid Cid!

"I'm 20 years old! I think I can handle myself!"

Everyone had taken the news pretty good...

...Except for Cid.

What was his problem anyway?

"Cid, you know you can trust Vincent." Tifa added.

Cid pursed his lips.

"...Fine. But I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I'll come right over 'n' chop 'em off, got it Vamp?"

_Awwwww!_

He cares about me!

Don't cry Yuffie!

"... I would never hurt Yuffie... But, if ever I did, I would not hesitate to be the first to inform you."

The two stared at each other until they both nodded.

What the heck?

Did they have like, some secret telepathic-ness?

I don't think that's a word.

Aw, who cares!

"I knew it! Laney give me me 50 gil!"

I looked at the Turkeys.

"Reno! You bet on me!?"

Huff.

"You know, it ain't princess like for you to stomp your foot all the time, babe."

**Grr.**

"Well, instead of stomping the floor, this foot is gonna go straight up your ass!"

Take that, you fire haired baboon!

"Tsk Tsk, such language. Etiquette, babe, etiquette."

Oooh!!!!

"I'll give you etiquette, right in yo-"

"This house is G-rated! Now, both of you knock it off!"

"Yes Ma'am!" We both replied.

I did not want to face the wrath of Tifa.

And G-rated my ass!

There were enough curses to make even a Sailor blush.

...Sailor...

I think I'll ask Marlene if she wants to watch Sailor Moon later...

Snap out of it Yuffie!

"So, who'd a thought the brat and Vince would get together." Barret said.

Hmm.

Maybe we should tell them we're moving in together!

"Hey, Vinnie." I turned whispering to him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"..."

"Do you think we should tell them we're moving in together, after we fix your crapped up house?"

"... I suppose we should tell them... Would you like to announce it this time?"

Nod.

"Yeah, I'll let them know."

Every one was still talking.

"HEY!"

Silence.

"Vincent and I also have some other news to add on."

Cid jumped off his chair.

"Fuck! I knew it! You knocked 'er up, didn't you! You son of a bitch!"

Knocked up...

**Wha!?**

Vincent's eyes widened slightly.

Everybody started yelling things out.

Cloud and Barret were holding Cid back.

I looked at Tifa for help.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"**

_Jeebus! _

I think Tifa discovered a new octave!

The bar quieted down immediately.

I cleared my throat.

"As I was saying, I'm _not_ pregnant,"

Cid sat back down with Cloud and Barret keeping an eye on him.

"In the next few months, Vincent and I are going to be fixing up the ol' Shinra's Mansion. After we're done with that, I will give you back an extra room... maybe you'll let me help make it into a nursery."

I said, looking at Tifa and Cloud during the last sentence.

Tifa was teary eyed, and Cloud gave a smile.

"Oh Yuffie! That is so wonderful!"

I forgot how strong Tifa's hugs were when she was emotional.

I should remember that next time.

A few hours later I saw Cid walk outside to smoke.

He would leave so Shera and Tifa wouldn't breathe in the grossness.

I turned to Vince to see him watching me with a smile.

"Hey, I'll be right back."

Nod.

I walked out the door and saw Cid leaning on the wall.

"Hey old man!"

Grunt.

"I ain't old damnit!"

He flicked the cigarette to the ground.

"You know, I can't believe you were gonna kick Vinnie's ass!"

"Yeah, well..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Aww, it's okay Cid! I know I am just too irresistible!"

Snort.

"Look, I ain't good at this kinda stuff, but here it goes; I don't know if yeh know what your doin', but I just don't wanna see ya get hurt."

My eyes widened.

"That... was embarrassing for you." I told him.

Sigh.

"Yeah, but I just... Hell, I just care 'bout ya, that's all!" He huffed.

Man, I loved Cid!

He was just like this big gruff Teddy bear, rough on the outside, but fluffy on the inside.

I hugged him taking him by surprise.

He hesitantly returned the embrace.

"You're gonna be a great dad, Highwind."

I felt him take in a sharp breath.

"...Ya think so?"

I nodded. "I know so."

A couple more seconds and we broke apart.

"Thanks for caring about me." I smiled.

"Yer welcome," He flicked his nose. "Alright, enough of this sentimental shit. Let's get back inside."

I opened the door.

"Ladies first." Nyuk Nyuk

An annoyed grunt.

* * *

"Today was a good day."

Vince and I were lying down in the dark.

Maybe I should get a night light...

"Yes, it was nice."

I yawned.

"I can't believe Shera is due in a couple weeks."

I saw his eyes open and stare at me.

Blush.

"It's rude to stare ya know!"

I could almost feel him smirk.

"My sincerest apologies."

_Pfft._

Sincere my caboodle!

Vincent found it amusing to see me blush from time to time.

"No goodnight kiss for you!"

He moved closer.

Damn cheeks!

You're not supposed to get redder!

Yuffie, get it together! You kiss Vince all the time!

"I don't believe that is what you really want."

Frown.

"And how do _you_ know what I want."

"I don't."

"Aha!"

"But... I know... what I want."

Raised eyebrow.

"And what is that, Mr. Valentine?"

He moved closer.

"I want you...to want to kiss me."

"Maybe I will then."

He was so close that we closed the gap between us.

Yup, we both got what we wanted.

And you know what the weird thing was?

The butterflies in my belly _still_ come every time we kiss.

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gives golden stars and giant brownies to:**

**Midnight 1987**

**Luneress**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Ellehcir**

**Star Anise**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Starry34**

**Kia222**

**Nami7623**

**Kohryu**

**LastTrojanNight**

**JingYee**

**mikkimikka**

**olivia deloach**

**deadLy-babe**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Anon**


	25. Ohhh Baby!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVII

**A/N:** I have decided to make a sequel! There have been many requests to show Yuffie and Vincent clean out the Mansion, but I'm sorry that there won't be too much detail about it in this chapter. Last chapter until Sequel! I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it tomorrow, but I will definitely start it soon! This is **6 ½ Months **after last chapter.**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ohhh Baby! **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"OW! SON OF A FRICK!"

Damn hammer!

Now my finger will be blue!

**Glare.**

"Stupid hammer! Stupid wall!"

I decided to stop hammering and go find Vince. Vinnie and I had been coming around 3 to 4 times a week to fix the place up, with the help of everyone once in a while. So far we only had a couple bedrooms to fix up and we were done.

Cloud and I were both taking turns on watching the kids and tending the bar while Tifa got moodier and fatter. Vince had helped Cloud with the delivering too. Things were pretty hectic!

_Shudder._

Tifa's pregnancy was hell!

Flashback.

"_I need you to pick Marlene and Denzel up after school, make sure you drop them off here so that you can go to that new Italian restaurant and pick me up a number 2 and number 4 with a side of extra garlic bread; Also, I need you to get the clothes in the washer and put them in the dryer, after you get the clothes in the dryer, fold them and put them in every one's room-"_

"_But-" Cloud interrupted._

"_**I'm not finished**!!" He winced at Tifa's newly discovered high pitch voice._

"_After you fold the clothes make sure you call Barret and arrange a date where he can come and fix the crib, then make sure you make the kids their dinner after you get back from buying me the Brownie Batter flavored Ben&Jerry's." She went back to reading her magazine._

"_Ugh. I hate bed rest." Cloud muttered._

"_What was that?" _

_Glare._

"_I said, I love you honey."_

"_You're damn right you do, considering part of you is growing inside of my uterus giving me constant pains, making my ass **so** big, I can't fit the whole thing on a toilet anymore!" _

_Ooh Tifa was mad._

_Again..._

_...Poor Cloud._

"Hey Vince!"

He looked up from putting one of the beds together.

"..."

"Oh, nothing, just got in a fight with a hammer."

Raised eyebrow.

"It's getting dark, maybe we should head back." I said.

Nod.

"We are almost done... It should be completed within the next month."

"Coolio!"

My PHS started to ring.

_**Dark blue (dark blue)  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning down  
Dark - **_

I flipped the phone open.

"City Morgue, You kill 'em we chill 'em."

Vincent raised his brows.

Cool greeting eh?

"_**WATER! TIFA'S IN LABOR! HER WATER BROKE! WHAT DO I DO!?"**_

What the hell's he calling me for?

"Cloud, you moron! Don't call me! Call the Hospital!"

Holy Shiva, I could hear Tifa yelling already.

"_**'SOME ONE GET ME SOME FUCKING NARCOTICS!'**_

_**'Gotta go. Get your ass over here!'"**_

Click.

"What is going on?"

"Tifa's getting ready to pop out the kid."

We met Cloud and Barret at the hospital.

Last time I was at a hospital was when Shera had little, Damien.

He was so adorable!

Like Link was when he was a kitty.

Not that I'm comparing a baby to cat.

A very beautiful cat I might add.

"What's up Vince, Yuff?"

I grinned.

I was awesome when Barret and Cid stopped calling me brat.

Well, they still did sometimes.

Just not all the time.

"Hello Barret. How is Tifa doing?" Vince asked.

I walked to open the door.

"Shit! I don't think you wanna go in there. Woman's on bitch mode!"

Geez.

Poor Tifa...

I hope she'll be okay.

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ONLY 3 CENTIMETERS DILATED!?"**_

Whoooo boy.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Cid, Shera and Red showed up a couple hours later. 

It was about 8:30 and Tifa had only been around 6 cm dilated.

This baby sure is taking long...

Another 2 hours passed and I fell asleep with my head on Vinnie's shoulder.

The door slammed open and we saw Tifa being pushed out to a different room, with Cloud close at her side.

Some nurse with hair like a mop head came and led us to the other waiting room.

I walked over to Shera and Damien.

"Hey there little guy."

He giggled.

Babies have funny faces.

"Hey Shera."

She smiled.

"Hello Yuffie. How are you doing?"

"Well, I lot better than Teef at the moment." Grin.

Chuckle.

"You've got that right. Giving birth is a real torture."

She looked down at Damien. "But, he was worth it."

I sat next to Vince.

"You make a nice pillow."

He smiled.

"You... drool."

Frown.

"Ninjas don't drool."

"Is that so?"

Nod.

"Forgive me for my mistake then."

Giggle.

"Don't worry Vince, I forgive ya." I grinned.

He kissed me.

"Ew! Gross!"

I broke from the kiss and narrowed my eyes at Denzel.

"Oh quiet! You'll be doing the same thing in a few years!"

He stuck out his tongue.

"No way!"

The doors opened and everyone turned to look at Cloud.

Dang!

He was glowing!

Like, smiling his spiky haired face off!

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Rini Aeris Strife."

AWW!

She was absolutely adorable!!!

Congratulations were passed around the room.

Cloud turned to me.

"Tifa said that she wanted you to be the first to hold her."

My jaw dropped.

They wanted ...me to hold her first?

Don't cry Yuffie!

Don't cry!

Ah, screw it.

"Oh! Thank you!" I cried.

I carefully took her out of Cloud's arms.

**Whoa.**

This was so weird.

Sure, I had held Damien.

But not when he was barely born!

It felt so surreal.

"Cloud, she's beautiful."

He smiled proudly and picked her up walking over to Cid and Shera.

Vincent came and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ohh Vinnie! I want one!"

"..!."

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Gracias y mucho besos y alajores to**

**(Thank you and many kisses and cookies to:)**

**Midnight 1987**

**Luneress**

**Chaotic Angel7**

**Star Anise**

**Lovely Little Sin**

**Starry34**

**Kohryu**

**Kyokoaurora**

**Dragoness Triplets**

**mikkimikka**

**BlackButterflyPrincess**

**Bree**

**MakoStorm**

**Electra Oriana**


End file.
